


Who Am I

by Novellarisia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Classic Undertale, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lost - Freeform, Memory Loss, Missing Persons, Mute Reader, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Rescue, Sharks, Temporary Amnesia, Undertale Universe, mermaid, mermaid au, reader is female, somnophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: Waking up in a new environment is never easy. Especially without your memories.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923892) by [NinaBeena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena). 
  * Inspired by [Hey There, Angel Fins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948678) by [docemoon145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docemoon145/pseuds/docemoon145). 



> So this idea just came to me and it's not being written in the same way I normally write my stories. This is an experimental style for me. Also unlike almost all of my other stories that I am still working on, this one has no particular plot direction yet, and I am mostly writing this as a way to get rid of writers block. thank you and please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by two stories: Hey There, Angel Fins by docemoon145, and Siren song by NinaBeena

"hello?"

I hear a voice nearby. It seems to be muted by something, yet not. It's strange, distorted, and also deep. I felt it's vibrations flow through me, and over me. like something physical was being moved by the vibrations that create sound. Whatever it is that is carrying the sound it's heavy yet I feel weightless. I move my finger slightly and feel resistance. Something is wrapped around me snugly. There is no space, yet I do not feel restricted. The slight movement of my finger has disturbed this something I am in, enough that it made noise. I can hear my body moving. It is strange, but somehow calming. I try to move some more, but find it confusing. I can move my head, and hands with little problem. My hands can feel the surface of what I am laying on. It's soft and slightly grainy, but feels wonderful on my skin. I't also feels warm, but when my fingers dig in a little to hold it, it feels cold. It also won't stay in my hands seeming to sift away into nothing.

"hello?"

The voice seems to be closer then before, and now I think I can feel it move through whatever I'm... we're? in? I try to open my eyes, but feel a slight fear of whatever I'm in, touching them. Will it hurt? Is that why I'm afraid? I try again to open my eyes, and this time succeed in opening them a crack. The sensation of what I'm in, touching my eyes, was strange, but not painful. There was also light, which means it's daytime and I should be getting up anyway, to do stuff. Right? This time I open my eyes without the fear, and see bright light shimmering in the distance. I squint my eyes, and frown at how bright it is. The brightness hurts my eyes, but how it moves and seems to dance is beautiful. I can't seem to look away. At least not until I hear that voice again.

"carp! i swear edge said he saw them fall in, here. so where are they?... sigh... i really thought this one would be easy since their soul was practically a beacon, until a little bit ago. maybe... they're awake? **if you're awake i need you to make a big movement or say something.** "

Was he calling for me? I couldn't see him from my position. I began to really look around. Everything was tinged in blue, and it was familiar. What was this place? I moved my hand in front of my face to block the light. Maybe if I sit up I can get a better view without these small green wavy plants getting in the way. I tried to move my hands below me and push up against the soft ground? only to find that whatever I'm in was pulling my hair and making it hard for me to lift my head. For a moment I lost my balance and flailed all of my limbs, but my lower half felt strange. Instead of two limbs moving, I only felt one. Once I had gotten used to the pull on my hair, I was finally able to sit up and see my lower half. Why did I think I was supposed to have two limbs, when I had a tail? It was as white as the light I saw earlier with beautiful green stripes outlined in gold, and the flukes of my tail were a breathtaking transparent yellow. I noticed two more transparent yellow fins on each side of me near my hips.

"there you are. had me worried for a moment."

I turned my body toward the voice as quickly as I could, only to be distracted by something that tickled my lower back. Gently I reached behind me to find the source, and found the end of what seemed to be another fin. using my fingers I followed it as best as I could until it stopped around mid back. I couldn't see it but I wondered if it's the same as my other fins. I really hoped so. The way they moved in the wa...ter. Water? Is that what I'm in? Why didn't I know that before?

"hehehe... seems to me your in deep thought. water you thinking about?"

I lift my head to answer him, but two things stopped me. The first was the surprise I felt when I saw what the voice looked like. He was a skeleton. At least half skeleton. From his hips to his head he was clearly a skeleton. Below that however he had a tail like me. His tail was a deep blue like the water surrounding us, but it seemed to cast a beautiful shine. Almost like it was glowing. The pattern on his tail was a simple yellow stripe down the back, and his fins seemed to fade from blue to yellow edging. He was beautiful. The second thing was a fear that nearly choked me. I couldn't understand why or even what I was afraid of, but I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to try and force the fear away like I did with my eyes. Nothing happened. I tried again, and still nothing. I looked back at the man, trying to tell him I couldn't speak. I noticed that he was frowning. The smile he wore earlier looked better on him and I felt bad that I took it away. He came toward me moving his tail to push him forward. What was that called? He reached out a hand and cupped my cheek. Then moved his other hand to touch my throat. His hands were warm as they gently prodded my neck and under my jaw. I was confused and growing more afraid by the moment, but not of him. For some reason I knew he would never hurt me.

"there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your throat. it might be due to a trauma... do you know how you got here?"

As he spoke he moved his hands away. I shook my head slightly. Honestly I... can't remember anything before a few moments ago. What was I doing? How did I get here? Was someone looking for me? Who... A hand landed on my shoulder. It was firm and strong pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up into his eye lights waiting for him to speak.

"it's ok sweetheart, i'm sure it will come back to you in time. then we can try and unlock what i'm sure is a beautiful voice. let me introduce myself. i'm called comic, and i was sent by my pod to bring you back. we want you to join us, but we're patient... well, most of us are, and we will wait till you've regained your memories, before making you decide. until then our pod will take care of you, ok?"

It was at that last question that he moved away a little and reached out his hand palm up.

"will you come with me?"

Without much thought I nodded my head and placed my hand in his. As his strong fingers closed over mine I felt safe. When I looked at his face I saw his smile widen at the same time it seemed to soften. It felt genuine, and it was in that moment I knew that I had made the right decision.


	2. Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for your comments and kudos. You all have convinced me to write another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

A moment after I had agreed to go with him, he pulled me off the ocean? sea? floor and out into more open water. He wasn’t rough and it didn’t hurt when he pulled but it did surprise me. What surprised me more however, was when he stopped and turned to face me. He seemed to watch me for a short while, as I grew more and more uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong? Am I not doing something I’m supposed to? I cocked my head a little trying to understand why he was watching me and why am I sinking? I noticed that I was slowly beginning to have to raise my head higher to keep eye contact. I looked down to see if something was drawing me down. No. so why is he able to stay in one place while I drift lower to the floor? It was at that moment that I catch sight of his tail barely moving. Oh! I try moving my tail to keep myself from sinking further, but something happened that both confused and frustrated me. I made a big sweep with my tail and ended up at eye level with comic. One problem though, he was now upside down and laughing. Hard. So hard in fact that he was doubled over.

“ **hahahaha** … oh sweetheart… hehehe… oh goodness. i guess we need to teach you how to swim first. it’s ok. none of us knew how to swim at first either. i just… haven’t collected any of the newbies in a while and kind of forgot. hehe…ok. let’s start with getting you situated then i can show you the basics.”

He swam up beside me and gently flipped me right side up. He started chuckling again when he saw my face. It must have been funny though I don’t know why. He then swam over to a smooth looking rock and sat me on it. It was really comfortable. I marveled at the texture of it beneath my fingers. As I was staring at the rock, I didn’t notice that he had backed away a bit. Until he cleared his non-existent throat. 

“so, the first thing i want you to do is stretch out your tail and bend it back and forth. move it around until you get used to it. once you are familiar enough with it, we’ll try letting you swim. don’t worry though i’ll be right here to help, if you struggle.”

I wasn’t really worried. I knew he wouldn’t leave me. As I thought this, I tried doing what he told me to. I moved my tail so that it was sticking straight out away from the rock. It felt good, like I was stretching muscles that had been in one position for too long. The more I stretched the more I could feel every muscle in my tail come to life. It felt a little odd but I knew what every muscle could do. I began to bend and flex it, and this let me know how fast I could go, and how agile I was. It didn’t make sense yet it did. I began making small waving motions, and this time I could feel the way the water moved against my scales. It felt wonderful. I even giggled a little quietly because it kind of tickled at first. The more I moved, however the more I felt how my tail created currents and how that would move me.

“looks like you’re getting the hang of this pretty quickly. let’s see how you do in open water now.”

He reached out a hand in invitation, which I accepted. Pulling me off the rock, I found myself back in that open space. This time however I began to move my tail quickly but shallowly to prevent myself from sinking. Comic was watching intently, with his smile getting more relaxed and wider the longer we stayed there. I found that I could also feel how quickly I would start to sink and slowed down my tail movements. My strokes became longer and slower until I almost didn’t need to think about it anymore.

“great job sweetheart! now let’s try moving forward.”

Slowly I began using the end of my tail and flukes to push the water away from me, and hopefully push me forward. I moved. I went forward. I did it! Granted it was maybe a few inches, but I still did it. With a huge smile I looked to Comic who was beaming back at me. I wanted at that moment to shout out that I did it, because my excitement was that high. Until I tried and nearly choked. The fear flooded me for a moment and I frantically looked for the danger that I felt was around. There wasn’t one and I couldn’t name it or even picture what was so frightening that it would steal my voice. That’s when I felt hands on my shoulders, holding me steady. He brought his face close to mine, but not too close, filling my vision, before he spoke.

“easy sweetheart… easy. you’re ok. you’re safe. calm down a little, and breathe for me.”

I was able to take a few deep breaths, not even realizing that I had stopped. What just happened? I was so confused. Why couldn’t I speak? What was I afraid of? I noticed through my busy mind that his grip on me tightened, bringing me back to the present and away from my ever, darkening thoughts. When he noticed that my focus was back on him, his expression relaxed and he began smiling again. A smile looks better on him.

“that’s it sweetheart. welcome back. you feeling better?”

I nodded my head meekly. I was embarrassed that I had panicked in front of him for no reason.

“good. i’m gonna say that swimming lessons are done for the day. you look exhausted.”

I nodded again and expected him to either let me go or put me down on another rock. I did not however expect him to pull me into his arms and carry me. One of his hands came around my waist, and the other hand came up under my tail cradling me to his chest. My head was so close to his, and I immediately felt heat in my cheeks.

“hehehe… it’s ok sweetheart, i got you. it’s getting dark out, so i’ll carry you back to my pod. we can work on your swimming and getting your memories back another day.”

I wanted to thank him for being so kind and helping me. I wanted to apologize for being a burden and flipping out for no reason. I wanted to communicate in some way, yet all I could do was feel frustrated at my inability, and fear to speak. I looked around to see the water getting darker, as Comic carried me. My eyes were getting heavy, and I broke into a big yawn that I attempted to cover with my hand. He noticed and chuckled.

“it’s ok sweetheart, go ahead and sleep. we’ll be there soon, but trust me when i say you’re gonna want to meet them fresh. they’re gonna be very excited to meet’cha.”

With nothing else to do, I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Allowing his movement through the water to lull me to sleep. Hmmm What’s that… soothing… humming…


	3. Russ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the first member of the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I finally got another chapter done, and let me tell you, this one gave me a bit of trouble. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I woke up feeling warm. It was quiet, and I wasn’t moving. The bed I was on was soft and when I moved my fingers through the shee… silt? I opened my eyes then, feeling disoriented. My eyes roamed around me, taking in my surroundings. I was in a cave, but it was beautiful. The walls and ceiling were covered in coral and the light that filtered through some of the natural small holes cast a rainbow hue in the room. It was breathtaking, and comfortable. I sat up finally able to remember what happened yesterday, through my sleep fogged mind. I knew I was tired yesterday, but I shouldn’t have been that tired. I wonder where I am?

A loud noise outside the cave broke me from my thoughts. It sounded like yelling, but I couldn’t hear what was said. I tried to push myself from the silt and seaweed nest I found myself in. It… didn’t work. I didn’t want to ruin the nest, but couldn’t figure out how to get enough distance so that I could use my tail to swim. I knew I was more buoyant in the water, so I tried to use my hands to push away from the nest and hopefully I would have enough distance to swim. Ha… yeah that didn’t work well. I pushed up and almost went too high, then when I used my tail… let’s just say that cave walls are very hard and coral is sharp. I smelled something strange in the water shortly after, and my side hurt. I won’t be trying that again any time soon.

“sweetheart?!”

I was on the floor again, but at least I was out of the nest. I let out a deep breath. Maybe one day I won’t be so clumsy. I felt, as well as, heard the water being disturbed, and something or someone coming toward me. It must be Comic. I can’t answer his call and swimming is still… tricky apparently. Why was this so hard? Fish are born with the knowledge on how to swim, heck even Dolphins and other large sea mammals are born with that knowledge. They have to be because they would die otherwise. So what is wrong with me?

“sweetheart?! i smell blood in the water, are you ok?”

I looked down at my side that met the wall and sure enough there were some deep scratches. They stung, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it now. Comic had just come into the room, and looked frantic when he didn’t see me in the nest. I tried to make some kind of noise by moving my hand in the water. He must have heard me because he looked relieved, before looking concerned again, when he spotted me.

“what happened?... did… did you try swimming, and run into the wall?”

I couldn’t meet his eyes. I was embarrassed and my face felt like it was on fire. Reluctantly I nodded. I wanted to tell him that I had to do something since I couldn’t call for anyone to help, but because of this stupid unknown fear I couldn’t. I looked up at him sheepishly and saw the sympathy and understanding in his sockets.

“sigh… i get it sweetheart. don’t worry you’ll get your memories back soon and then we can work to unlock that pretty voice. until then we’re just gonna have to be patient with each other. wait there i’m gonna get russ to take a look at you, and heal those wounds. can’t bring you outside like that, cause you’ll attract sharks and other predators.”

I watched as he left to get whoever he mentioned. Russ? I guess this is where he and his pod live. I looked around once more memorizing my surroundings. Not much else to do. I looked at where Comic had left. I need to find a way to communicate. Maybe I can find a stick and write in the sand, or I could find some slate and a white stone. That always made a good writing tablet when I was a kid. Wait… When I was a kid? When was that and why does my memory take place outside of the sea?

“comic.”

“i know she’s not bleedin’ a lot, but that don’t mean…”  
“not bad.”

“look i get it ok? she is already havin’ a hard time learnin’ to swim, without bein’ in pain. can you just heal her? please?”

I felt like I was missing a good portion of the conversation for some reason. Is there something wrong with my hearing now? I watched as Comic came back into the room, followed closely by another skeleton. This one was longer with a crack going up his skull from his right eye. His teeth were sharp, but he seemed to have two sharp golden canines. His tail was a burnt orange with a dark crimson stripe going down it’s length and smaller crimson stripes branching off of it. His fins and flukes were a deep red that faded into burnt orange. He would have been intimidating if he didn’t look like he was in a constant state of half asleep. Maybe he didn’t sleep well last night?

“hey sweetheart, this is russ. he’s a teacher and his magic specializes in healing wounds. he’s here to take a look at ya.”

“hey. nice to meet ya. what’s your name?”

I don’t know what to do! I want to tell him, but I can’t speak. I… also don’t… know my name. Comic just kept calling me sweetheart, so I didn’t bother trying to remember. What do I tell them? My panic must have been evident, because I suddenly felt skeletal hands on my shoulders, breaking me from my thoughts.

“easy sweetheart, just breathe. russ, i told you all last night, that she couldn’t speak. she doesn’t seem to know sign either.”

“apologies. didn’t mean to cause distress. do you know your name?”

I shake my head no. I feel bad, because I can’t seem to answer any of their questions. Not even the ones I have. I shift my tail uncomfortably, and accidently pull at the scratches in my side. I wince in pain, but otherwise don’t make any noise. Russ must have seen it, (Not surprising since I wasn’t trying to hide it.) What surprised me though was that he immediately reacted to it. He swam toward me closing the little space between us, and placed one hand on my hip allowing the other to hover over my wounded side. His hands and posture were firm and unrelenting, as he then spoke to me in a relaxed tone, that seemed to be meant to soothe.

“don’t move. will hurt for a moment.”

I braced myself for the pain, closing my eyes. I felt his hovering hand touch my injured side, causing pain to flare for a moment. Then just as suddenly I felt the water by my side warm up and the pain disappear. It felt good, like all of my muscles there began to relax. My side started itching for a few moments, and I almost thought I felt my skin being gently prodded back together. I felt a little sleepy, but when he took his hands off me, my fatigue was gone. I looked at my side and was startled to find the wound gone. Not even a red mark or scar to indicate that it had once been there. I could feel a huge smile spread across my face. When I looked back at Russ, I raised my hand to my mouth brought it down in the sign for ‘thank you’. I was so happy and grateful that I didn’t even realize what I had done, until I heard a gasp from Comic.

“sweetheart, you know sign?”

I looked at him perplexed. I don’t think I do. It was then that I notice Russ moving his hands arounds quickly, and what seemed like strange patterns. I just watched him. I assume that he is trying to sign to me, but… I got nothing. I had absolutely no clue what he was trying to say, so I just raised my hands slightly in the universal ‘what’ gesture. Russ shook his head slightly and chuckled.

“doesn’t know sign. Can teach ya, if ya want.”

I looked at Russ a little surprised at the offer, but happy. I quickly nodded. Seeing my enthusiasm, Russ gave a small smile in return. I was so excited, because now I would be able to communicate with the others. At least some anyway. I wanted to start my lessons then and there, but, as luck would have it, right at that moment there was a loud yelling outside the cave. Comic heaved a big sigh.

“what are those boys gettin’ up to now? welp better go see what’s up. ready to meet the rest of the pod sweetheart?”


	4. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting more of the pod.

I’m nervous. It was one thing to meet Comic. I was still disoriented and honestly felt like a newborn baby with how little I knew or remembered. It was another thing to meet Russ, because I was hurt and it was still one on one. Now though I was going to meet his pod. I have no idea how many that was, nor how many I would meet at a time. Not to mention would they even like me? I can’t even remember my own name, what if they grow tired of the lack of information. Not to mention my troubles with swimming. Speaking of which, Comic decided that a good way for me to practice without hurting myself is to hold my hand while I swam behind him and Russ. Russ was much further down the tunnel and almost near the entrance, where the yelling was, when Comic spoke.

“how ya doin sweetheart?”

He looked back at me, and I gave him a smile. Honestly, I think swimming is becoming a little easier, but my nerves were making my stomach upset. I could feel it rolling around in me. I just hope I don’t do anything too embarrassing. I don’t know how long I was lost in thought, but by the time I looked up again, we were at the entrance. Comic pulled me to a stop just before we could enter the open water. He was watching me, with a concerned expression.

“sweetheart, they’re goin to love you. ya know that right? like i told ya yesterday, we all really want ya here.”

I took a deep breath. He was right, he told me that they wanted me to stay. I couldn’t quite wrap my mind around it though. I mean they never met me, so why would they want me around. I couldn’t see any reason to keep me around, especially at this point, but I trusted Comic. I nodded my head at him in understanding and gave him a more genuine smile. His eyes seemed to brighten, before leading me out of the cave. The light from outside blinded me for a moment. Once I was able to see again a very strange scene played out in front of me.

Aside from Russ and Comic, there were three other skeletons swimming around. Two smaller ones being chased by a much larger one. What really made it strange though was that the smaller ones were laughing their tails off, and the one chasing them had very strange black marks around his sockets and below his nose hole. Actually, it looked like someone drew a pair of glasses and a mustache on his face. I tried to hold in a laugh, and ended up smirking. Now it all made sense.

**_“get back here you little brats!”_ **

“MWAHAHAHA…. CAN’T CATCH US RED!”

“MWEHEHEHE…”

I watched as the two smaller ones finally spotted us and made a mad dash to hide behind us. I couldn’t help the silent laugh. My shoulders were shaking in my mirth. This… this was just too funny. Finally, the larger one… I think the smaller blue one called him Red, came up to us and stopped breathing hard. At first, I thought he was out of breath, but then I realized that he was doing it on purpose out of rage. I glanced behind me at the two skeletons there, and realized that they weren’t just small, they were kids. I looked back up to see Red point a finger at the kids.

_“hand them over comic. those brats need to be taught a lesson.”_

“calm down red, i’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it. just some harmless fun. right guys?”

“MWAHAHA! OF COURSE, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING HARMFUL ON PURPOSE.”

“MWEHEHE! THOUGH HE DOES MAKE IT TOO EASY. IF HE DIDN’T WANT TO BE PRANKED THEN HE SHOULDN’T HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP.”

“black, that’s not exactly helping right now.”

I watched Black looked at Comic very offended. I could tell that he wasn’t used to having people tell him what to do, or that he was in the wrong. I felt sad a that thought. 

“BUT HE SHOULDN’T HAVE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE AREA WHILE THE OTHERS WENT HUNTING, AND HE FELL ASLEEP! HOW AM I WRONG FOR STATING THE TRUTH!?”

I could tell Comic was getting incredibly frustrated, while the other child was fidgeting with their hands and looking down. The tension in the water was thick. I could almost feel electric currents begging to form and strike some poor hapless fish that got to close… or me if they happen to look my way. I shuddered at the thought. It was then that Russ (my hero) decided to intercede and diffuse the situation. He laid a hand on Blacks shoulder and shook his head. I thought he was going to become angrier and more defensive, but by a slight tightening of Russ’ hand on his shoulder, he instead slumped his shoulders in defeat. I wanted to reach out and offer some comfort, but without a voice I knew my attempt would be misunderstood.

“look black…” Comic began, “you’re not wrong. red shouldn’t have fallen asleep while on sentry duty, but… you and blue shouldn’t have drawn on his face with squid ink. as funny as it is for us, red didn’t find it funny. so, you should apologize. both of you.”

I watched as they both looked at Red, one sheepish, the other defiant, before they both looked down.

“I APOLOGIZE, RED.” Cried Blue

“SORRY.” Stated Black with a small huff before crossing his arms, and looking away.

I watched Red to see if he would actually accept their apologies. He seemed like the type to hold you over the coals for as long as he thought he could get away with it. I wasn’t wrong. However, one look from Comic and Red begrudgingly accepted.

“i still think tha two a ya should be taught a less’n,… but… i’ll forgive ya. _jus don’ let me catch ya doin it agin._ ”

It was at that comment, I caught a mischievous look in Blacks eye. I knew this would be trouble.

“SO IT’S ALRIGHT AS LONG AS YOU DON’T CATCH US?”

_“try it.”_

I smacked my face. How could he not see that he just challenged Black, to prank him without getting caught. I could already see this going wrong in so many ways. What I didn’t realize was that my face palm had gotten the attention of everyone there. Embarrassed I slowly lowered my hand and gave a small wave and smile as a greeting. I could feel my face burning, but refused to openly acknowledge it. Comic laughed a little at my expense, before clearing his non-existent throat to speak.

“guys this is the new mermaid, i brought home last night. she doesn’t remember much if anything from her past, doesn’t know her name, and can’t speak. she’ll get there, but… _don’t rush her_. sweetheart this is red, blue and black. there are three others, that you’ll get to meet when they come back from hunting.”

I nodded to show I understood, and took a moment to really look at the three new merfolk in front of me. The first I took note of was Red. He was big. His bones were thicker, then Comics though they seemed to be about the same length. His teeth were sharper and one seemed to be a gold color. His tail was a deep crimson with a long thick black stripe that ran down the length of it. His flukes and fins were that same crimson color faded to black at the tips. He gave me a knowing smirk.

“like what ya see doll?”

My face was burning once again so I quickly turned my focus to Blue. He was nearly half my size with large sockets that seemed to have blue stars in them. His tail was a darker blue than Comics, with orange spots trailing along both sides of his tail till they met the flukes. His flukes and fins were a bright orange faded to blue.

Now when I looked at Black, I thought that the naming pattern would follow to him as well, but… no. He was a little smaller then Blue, maybe a few inches, and also had large sockets. His bones however were thinner then Blues. His tail was a deep dark Purple, with cyan spots trailing down both side till they reached the flukes. His flukes and fins were that beautiful cyan and quickly faded into the same purple as the rest of his tail. He reminded me of a knight of twilight.

I don’t know how long I was staring, but I mentally shook myself and offered each of them a wave and a smile. That at least seemed to break the ice.

“hey ya sweetheart, it’s nice ta meet’cha. bout time we got us a fem’nin touch round here.” He winked and took my hand placing a soft kiss to the back of it. I’m sure that my face exploded in red. At least until Blue decided to cut in.

“HI THERE I’M BLUE. YOU LOOK REALLY PRETTY. DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES? BLACK AND I MADE A TON OF PUZZLES OUT IN THE SEAWEED MEADOW NEARBY. COME ON, YOU SHOULD SEE THEM.” With that he too took my hand, practically pulling me along, apparently, to the meadow. It was cute, and I wanted to ask how old he was, but again couldn’t speak. It was then that Comic, once again, came to my rescue.

“whoa blue, hold on now. gotta wait till she meets the rest of the pod.”

“AAAWWWWE. BUT WHY? SHE’LL GET TO SEE THEM WHEN WE COME BACK.”

“that’s not how it works and you know that. til you and black are old enough to go off on your own, you gotta wait till the huntin party gets back, before someone takes ya to the meadow.”

“SHE COULD TAKE US. SHE’S AN ADULT…”

“an adult that don’ know nuttin’ bout livin’ in da sea. ya wanna get eatin’ by a shark?” Cut in Red. Blue let out a defeated sigh.

“NO… _SORRY_.” Said Blue hanging his head a bit in disappointment. 

“don’t worry about it blue,” said Comic giving Blue’s head a pat. “besides, i think i hear them coming… well, i at least hear edge coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've actually been thinking about something since I began writing this story. I always put a Sans POV in my stories somewhere, and since it was brought up in the comments, I'm going to do one. Here's the catch though, I want you guys to tell me whose POV to do. Just leave a comment telling me whose POV you want. Deadline for the vote is next Friday 4/19, since I'll need at least a week to write one up. Also Do you want me to add their backstories in the POV chapters, or wherever it seems to fit in the story. I have ideas, but I want your input. Can't wait to hear from you, and (drum roll) let the VOTING BEGIN.


	5. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the rest of the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Panic Attack ******

After Comic’s comment, I listened intently. There in the distance I heard… more yelling. Actually, more like screaming. Hopefully that didn’t start up till after they had caught something. At first, I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but as they got closer it got clearer.

“YOU INSUFFERABLE, LAZY CLOD! YOU DO REALIZE THAT IT’S YOUR FAULT THAT OUR CATCH IS SO SMALL RIGHT?”

“EDGE I WOULDN’T SAY IT WAS ALL STRETCH’S FAULT. AFTER ALL YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING AT HIM FIRST, AND SCARED OFF THE FISH.”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT! HE’S THE ONE WHO KEPT ON PUNNING THE ENTIRE TRIP.”

“AND WHILE I AGREE THAT THOSE PUNS ARE ATROCIOUS, HE STILL ISN’T THE ONE THAT SCARED THE FISH.”

As they got closer their voices got louder. I was finally able to see them as they came over a nearby coral reef. I could see two of them clearly, because they were closer then I thought. The one closest to us was waving his hand wildly. He was really long; dare I say longer then Russ. He had what appeared to be claw marks raking across his left socket. His tail was a jet black with red stripes coming from the back. His flukes and fins were red fading to black.

The one directly beside him, that he was talking to, was about the same length as the first one. This one however had a bright orange tail, with thick blue lobed stripes going down it’s length. His fins and flukes were a dark blue faded to orange.

I was starting to get nervous. They were so loud and I seemed to be the only one that was not a skeleton. Though I couldn’t see clearly, I could tell that the third member of the hunting party was also a skeleton. What if they didn’t like me? What if I did something to offend them? It was at the worst of my unhelpful inner musings that I felt not one but two hands land on my shoulders. I looked on either side of me and saw Comic and Russ give me reassuring glances. I then looked and noticed that Red had disappeared, probably to get the ink off his face. I let out a small huff of laughter at that, and noticed that it had the added bonus of letting Comic and Russ know I was ok.

Blue and Black became very excited and immediately bolted toward the trio. They seemed to be racing each other and instead of stopping once they got there, they circled around them a few times before racing back. I began to get nervous again, but for a different reason. I noticed that while they were coming back, they weren’t slowing down, and they were heading. Right. For. Me.

Both Comic and Russ had apparently noticed the same thing, and abandoned me to my fate. I lifted my hands to hopefully ward them off, and closed my eyes. That didn’t work. Almost immediately after I closed my eyes, I felt the impact of both children knocking into me, just before I hit the sea floor. The wind was knocked out of me, and I struggled for breath, for a moment. Once I got it back under control, however, I heard laughing and giggling from everyone around. I decided that I needed some good old-fashioned revenge for the two who took me down. They were both just laying on me giggling, so I smiled and used my arms to immediately capture them. They both gasped and tried to struggle from my grip, but I held on and attacked. Children are very ticklish, especially around their neck and under their arms. Since both my hands were occupied, I blew raspberries on their necks. They squealed and laughed. Suddenly Blue had turned around enough that he reached out to someone who had just come up.

“STRETCH, HELP ME! MWEHEHE…! I’VE BEEN CAPTURED… MWEH…HEHE!”

“i’m comin’ bro.”

Blue was then lifted away from me. So, I used my free hand to attack Black a little better. His laugh became much louder, and eventually he too, caved and asked to be rescued. Unfortunately, Blue decided to save his friend by tickling me back. I began to laugh, not quietly either it was loud. It took me a moment to calm down and when I did, I noticed that everyone had gone silent. 

I felt dread course through me. I could feel myself start to shake a little, I didn’t want to look up. I didn’t know why, but it felt too dangerous. It was steadily getting harder to breathe. This didn’t make any sense. I was having fun. I was laughing. I used my voice. It felt good so why? Why did it feel like I just got someone killed? Why couldn’t I see? Everything was blurry and I couldn’t breathe. I flinched, when I felt something touch me. It was my turn. I got them killed and now I’m going to die! I was suddenly shaken roughly and spun around. My eyes met two red eye lights, and I could faintly hear a slurred rough voice speak to me. I was scared. One of the hands on my arms moved down to my hand and moved it to place it on his chest. I could feel the rough texture of bone beneath my fingers. I tried to concentrate on that, until it moved. There was a steady rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing. I tried to close my eyes, and concentrate on that. I began to feel my own breaths follow his, and sound began to filter through.

“tha’s it doll, jus’ keep breathin’. ya doin’ good. in… and out… jus’ like tha’. ya’re good. ya’re safe.”

I kept trying to follow his breathing. It was easier and I tentatively opened my eyes. I could now see his face, not just his eyes. It was Red. Apparently; he was gone long enough to get the ink off his face. I saw his eyes peer at me like they were searching for something, as he continued to give me small encouragements. He seemed concerned, but the tension in his expression eased when I began to focus on him.

“there ya are doll. gave us all a scare. ya ok?”

I gave him a small nod. I felt bad. We were having fun, and I ruined it. I don’t even know why I felt that way. Frustrated tears began to fall, because not only do I not know why this is happening, but I can’t tell anyone either. I’m trapped in my own body. Without a voice it feels like I’m trying to communicate with the world behind glass, able to see, but do nothing else.

“hey sweetheart,” spoke Comic from behind me, “no need for the water works. you’re ok, trust me when i say the ocean is salty enough. hehe.”

I let out a silent chuckle after that. I was starting to feel a little better. I signed ‘thank you’ to Red and Comic. Red seemed surprised and confused, while Comic looked relieved.

“you’re welcome sweetheart.” He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke again. “it looks like your episodes are triggered when you try to speak or make a loud noise, so until you remember your past no one will do anything to try and get a loud reaction from you, or force you to speak.” I looked down to avoid his gaze, but his hand quickly comes to my face directing me to look at him.

“no one is upset with you sweetheart. we all have our hang-ups, and just like ours did, yours will be easier to deal with once you can remember the cause. It won’t go away, but it will be minor compared to right now. just take your time.”

The look he gave me was comforting. Something inside of me stirred as it finally registered that I wasn’t alone. Red was still slowly rubbing my arms comfortingly, when I gave them both a tentative smile. I still was on edge from my attack, but I was better and I wasn’t alone. Someone behind us cleared their throat, and that’s when I remembered the three other pod members that I had yet to meet. Red released me and I turned around to be met with a very tall mer-skeleton. He was chewing on a blade of sea grass with a permanent look of near amusement. The bones of his face and hands were long and thin, and his stature could definitely be described as long and lanky. His tail was a rusty orange with bright yellow lobed stripes running down its length. His flukes and fins were that same orange faded to bright yellow at the tips. It took me a moment that one of his hands had reached out to offer me a hand shake. I took it, and he spoke.

“hi honey. the names stretch. nice to finally see you out and about. i know my little bro, blue over there, was really anxious to meet you. it’s nice to see him make more friends.”

I nodded my head and hoped that he understood that I found it nice to meet him too. I also wanted to tell him how charming I found his little brother, but… yeah. I guess that sentiment will have to wait till after my lessons with Russ. I caught movement in the corner of my eye, and when I turned, I saw the other two mer-skeletons waiting. Red was beside the black tailed one and when he saw he had my attention he spoke.

“doll, these two are the las’ members of our pod. this guy beside me’s my bro edge, and tha’ guy’s vanilla.”

The one with the black tail whom he introduced as Edge, glowered at me. He was actually very intimidating especially with those sharp teeth. The other one, Vanilla? Immediately stuck his hand out for me to shake. I couldn’t help the bright smile on my face when we shook hands. 

“WOWIE! COMIC SAID YOU WERE NICE, BUT SAID NOTHING ON HOW PRETTY YOU ARE. I AM _THE GREAT VANILLA_! THOUGH EVERYONE HERE JUST REFERS TO ME AS VANILLA. I’M THE ONE IN CHARGE OF FEEDING EVERYONE. IF YOU ARE EVER HUNGRY JUST COME FIND ME. NYEHEHEHE!”

I gave a thumbs up, to show I understood. Right at that moment though my stomach decided I had ignored it for long enough, and made a terrible rumble. My face lit up in embarrassment, while everyone else had a good laugh at my mortification. I covered my face with my hands praying that I would be able to disappear like that saying, Out of sight, out of mind. I peak out from between my fingers when I heard someone swim up beside me. It was Comic and he gave me a warm smile.

“let’s get you something to eat huh?”

It was just then that both of my hands were grabbed by two very excited children, as they pulled me out to an open space with several large smooth rocks.

“COME ON NEW FRIEND! LET’S GO EAT!” shouted Blue.

“YES! THEN YOU CAN WITNESS THE BRILLIANCE OF THE MALEVOLENT BLACKS PUZZLES. MWAHAHAHA!” announced Black.

I smiled. This was the start of a new life for me. I may not remember my past, or be able to use my voice…yet, but with these guys by my side I knew I could do anything. I was filled with hope and couldn’t wait to see what life would throw at me next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks to everyone who left a comment. I really appreciate it.
> 
> So without further ado, the POV chapter goes to...... _**COMIC!**_
> 
> Thanks again and I'll see you all next week.


	6. Comic's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic ruminates on everything that happened the last day and a half, and his impression of _Sweetheart_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted Comic's POV, here it is. Hope you all enjoy.

He watched as Blue and Black started to drag her away. It was weird not having a name to call her, but he supposed the nickname sweetheart will work for now. He saw the others begin to follow them. Their ‘dining’ area, as he liked to call it, was really just a big clearing with really large smooth stones close together. It made a really nice place to eat together comfortably. Kind of like a big underwater dining room, just without the large table and fancy utensils. It definitely brought an air of familiarity to everyone, not just him. He watched the kids swimming about impatiently waiting for Vanilla to bring out the food. Comic chose a rock next to where she was seated. It was comfortable enough that he might take a nap after eating. He looked over at their new pod-mate and noticed that she was beginning to look a bit overwhelmed. Russ had it covered though as he began some simple lessons in sign. 

Honestly it reminded him of yesterday. Edge had noticed a bright green and gold soul caught in a current. That was usually the first sign of a new mer. For some reason if their souls are strong enough, they get caught in a current and taken far away from the place they died. Honestly it made everything easier to adapt. Unfortunately, not everyone is fortunate to be brought to the same place as a loved one that had also died. Red, Edge, Stretch, and Blue being the exceptions. It had been a while since he had gone to retrieve a new potential pod-mate, and he could see the general area of where they ended up fairly easy from his den, so, he volunteered. What he didn’t expect was for the light from the soul to wink out, once he was nearly there. He never even saw the soul, just the light it gave off. He had called out a few times, hoping to catch the new mers attention, but it wasn’t until he felt the vibrations of a struggle that he found her. 

The first time he saw her, he was stunned. She was beautiful. Her white tail with emerald green stripes lined in gold was breathtaking. Not to mention her flukes and fins were long and flowing, and they were a beautiful bright yellow, like the sun. The part that surprised him the most however was that she was a fleshy, female, adult mer. Adult mers were not so rare, because believe it or not that’s when people tend to do stupid things. Women are rare though because they tend to be so cautious of the water, or they are so broken that when they do end up in the water after death their souls shatter. Then there is the flesh. It means she drown, and believe it or not that is the rarest form of death in the water. Usually they die by some kind of trauma before hitting the water, like him he wasn’t even near the water when he was… no. Not thinking about that. The only exception to that rule is children. Most of the fleshy mers were kids when they drown. A skeleton mer child is rare, and they have two.

He remembered when he spoke to her directly for the first time. She just looked at him. She wasn’t afraid, like he thought she would be, nor was she disgusted, she was just curious. Like sizing someone up when you meet them for the first time. It was normal. Until she tried to speak. nothing. No voice, no words, no sound. She was becoming distressed though so he went to check her throat. He used to check his throat and voice box all the time, it was how he made a living before all this, so, he knew what to look for. When he touched her throat, it was warm and soft. Now that he had time to think on it, it had been a long time since he felt anything like it. Too long in fact. 

He sighed as he shook himself from his musings. That train of thought wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He looked up just in time for Vanilla to pass him a pollock. He knew it had already been gutted so he took a huge bite. Oooh that was good. He looked up when he heard Black and Blue start laughing. Looks like Vanilla was trying to hand sweetheart a small pacific trout, but… pffft! Her face! She looked mildly horrified at the fish. She was waving her hands quickly in a negative, but Vanilla was not having it. Oh dear. Now Edge is getting in on it. Just before either of them can lay into her. Stretch comes up with some mussels and oysters. Her confusion morphs into uncertainty when he demonstrates how to eat them. She’s brave though. After she tries one her eyes lit up. Ok so sweetheart likes mollusks. Good to know.

He leans back a little enjoying his fish. That was almost as funny as the first time she tried to swim. Now that was funny. Her slight tilt of the head when she noticed that she was sinking. The way her eyes widened when she realized what she had to do, then the look of surprise with her mouth open when she found herself upside down. Oh My Starfish! That was hilarious! Then the way she puffed up her cheeks in indignation when he started laughing at her. It was so cute! He wanted to poke them and let the water out. Gosh as funny as that had been though, his favorite part was the excited look of accomplishment, when she managed to swim forward a little. It’s too bad it became marred by a panic attack. He could tell that she wanted to shout her joy. What happened to cause someone that seemed to use their voice to express everything, to go silent? Not just silent, but to make her panic if she even tried to use her voice? Hopefully in the next few days she will remember her past enough that they can work on getting it back.

He focused back in on her. She was watching Stretch talk to Blue and Black about swimming around while eating. Blue seemed to listen, and sat down. He’s a good kid. Black on the other hand, just had to push it, and… yep. Accidently struck his tail on the edge of one of the sharper rocks. Comic sighed. At least Russ was prepared, and immediately went to aid the kid. Black had tears in his sockets. At least it wasn’t bad enough to draw blood. He looked back at her. This morning had really scared him. The moment he smelled blood in the water, he was sure a predator had gotten in and attacked or killed her. Granted the smell was weak, because there wasn’t a lot, but that didn’t stop his fear. In fact, now that he really thought of it, he was foolish for thinking that way. Why did he react that way? At least Russ was able to handle it better than him. Even if he was talking in sign most of the way in. Honestly I think he does that to make them concentrate on what he’s saying instead of whatever caused them distress in the first place. Then there was the fact that she knew a little sign. She must be starting to remember her past, though not much. He hoped that it wouldn’t hit her all at once.

He turned his head when he heard Red say something. Whatever it was it had Russ, Edge, and Stretch chuckling, Sweetheart beat red, and Black, Blue, and Vanilla all looking confused. That meant his comment was lewd in nature. Of Course. Comic was sure that his expression darkened. Red. He would have to keep his eye on that guy. Normally his flirtatious nature wasn’t a problem, but for some reason it just rubbed him the wrong way this time. When he was being introduced to her for the first time, Comic felt a strong urge to pull her away from him. He was glad that she wasn’t looking at him right then. He was even more grateful to an over eager Blue that ended up doing exactly what he had wanted to do. Oh, the look on Reds face was priceless. Clearly, he was not happy. Comic had to hide a smile at that. When Blue started arguing with him on whether or not he could go to the meadow, Red couldn’t help but set him straight by claiming shark attack. Comic was not happy with that, but he understood and didn’t comment. 

The laughter of children filtered into his thoughts. He noticed that Sweetheart and the kids were farther off and she was chasing them through the water. Clearly, he had missed something. He chuckled under his breath as he noticed Blue double back and poke her tail, then immediately bolt as she turned her attention on him. She seemed so happy and she was so good with the kids. Earlier, when the kids tackled her, he waited to see her reaction, only to find mischief in her eyes. Her tickling them and their resounding laughter, brought a lightness to his soul that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Even Stretch got in on it with a genuine smile. However, when Blue attacked her with his own tickles, her peal of laughter was melodic. It was beautiful and full of joy, leaving everyone stunned. Nobody wanted to ruin the moment. Then the panic attack set in. It was the worst one yet. He was going to try, bringing her out of it, but Red got there first. She wasn’t responding and he’ll admit he wasn’t sure where she was or what was going through her head. Until she learned more sign communication was going to be limited. He actually disliked that Red was able to help, but Comic was relieved to see a smile on her lips again. Just then he felt someone rap his skull twice.

“knock, knock” came Stretches voice.

“heheh, who’s there?”

“drown”

“drown who?”

“drowning in your thoughts ain’t good. care to share?”

As Stretch sat beside him, he let out a chuckle at the bad joke. Once they were both comfortable Comic decided to let him in on his musings.

“just thinking about everything that happened yesterday and this morning.”

“nyeh figured as much. anything in particular of interest.”

He shook his head. “nah not really.” He looked at Stretch thoughtfully. “what do you think of her?”

With a grin Stretch looked at him. “honestly no idea. after all we just met. she gets along with blue and black though fairly well. i say that’s two points in her favor, but… you and i both know that it isn’t just good people that get a second chance down here. i think i’ll try to hold off judgement until her memories come back.”

“what if she never gets them back? it is possible you know.”

Stretch slowly nodded. “yeah I know. they say actions speak louder then words. well, so far, i’d say she has a lot to tell us in the days to come. wouldn’t you?”

“yeah, you’re right.” Even as he said it though he couldn’t help the smile on his face. He has a good feeling about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, tomorrow I'm going to be out of town for a week. It shouldn't interfere with scheduling, buuut there is the possibility I could be late. If that happens I greatly apologize. If not, know that I'm having a great time and still can't wait to hear from all of you.


	7. Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you learn about your pod-mates, after living with them for two weeks.

It has been two weeks since I moved in with the pod. Russ has been patient with me and taught me to sign. I’m not perfect, and I still have a lot to learn, but at least I can communicate with my pod-mates. It’s been a relief to not need to use my voice, and because of that I haven’t felt the fear as strongly. I even noticed that my panic attacks have gone down, though the one last week left me reeling. I wish that I knew what I was afraid of, but at the same time I’m glad that I don’t know. At least for now. Maybe later I will feel differently… maybe. The guys are very understanding though, and I have spent a lot of time with them. Well… most of them. For some reason Edge seems to be avoiding me, and Vanilla is always doing something.  
Today though, was bright and sunny, so, I somehow managed to convince everyone to spend the afternoon in the meadow. Blue and Black were having a great time making and solving puzzles. Sometimes Stretch and Vanilla would even get in on it. Though I think Stretch liked to annoy them with how many puns he could make from them. Vanilla seemed to truly enjoy the puzzles, and I even saw him give tips on how to improve them, or trick the others. 

Personally, I just wanted some time to relax. It’s been busy. Apparently, spring is coming and Stretch is insisting on finding a way to store food, before we start losing people to their heats. Everyone has also been on edge lately, because of the increase in predators that have been sighted. I happened to overhear Comic talking to Red and Edge that they would need to up their watches and perhaps limit the time spent away from the reef. I wasn’t too thrilled with that, but again it was just another thing I needed to learn. Starfish! I feel so inadequate. I also noticed how it was affecting everyone else. Tension was high and it was only a matter of time before someone snapped.

I decided to lay out on a flat stone. It was nice and warm from the sun. I looked up at the sound of children’s laughter. Blue looked so tired. Last night there had been a storm. For the most part it didn’t affect us, but our reef is still close enough to the surface that lighting, temperature, currents, and the occasional clap of thunder could be heard. I may not know much about everyone but I could hear Blue crying with Stretch trying to calm him. I felt so bad for him. Being afraid of storms is terrible. Especially when they are so beautiful.

I noticed that Black looked tired, too. His problem is from going to bed too late though. I didn’t have much to do the past two weeks except to observe everyone and learn sign. So, I noticed a few quirks in everyone. When Comic told me that everyone had their hang ups, he wasn’t kidding. I looked over at Comic. He seemed to be more relaxed at the moment, now that the tension in the water wasn’t as high. One of the things I noticed the most about him is that he always seemed to be playing peacemaker. Whenever a fight broke out or feelings were hurt, he always seemed to be on the brink of panic. Also, he was always so polite to everyone. I think the only exceptions are the kids, Red, and myself. With the kids he plays the stern older brother or father figure, and with me, while still polite, it’s not as strained. Red, I think, is the only one I’ve seen him almost become hostile with. They always seem to be at odds, and I don’t understand why? Maybe that will settle down soon, once everyone isn’t as tense.

I let my eyes wander further into the meadow and saw Red and Edge. They were sitting with their backs together along the border of the meadow. I have never seen brothers so close before. I discovered, a few days after joining them, that Red and Edge were actually twins. Honestly, I can’t see it, because their personalities are so different. Not to mention their looks. I did take note that Red is a huge flirt and easy going. He can shoot out jokes left and right as easily as Stretch, though Red’s tend to be more lewd in nature. I have never been such a blushing mess as when I’m around him. It’s almost like he’s made that his goal… it wouldn’t surprise me. Then there is Edge. He’s actually a really quiet guy. He speaks only when he has something to add, or when there was something urgent needing to be discussed among everyone. I honestly thought that he was going to be an immature child, but he’s actually very responsible, and observant. 

At least that is how they are when they are together in the group. If Edge goes out hunting with the others, then Red becomes quiet and moody. He can’t take any kind of joke, even ones that normally would have had him laughing uncontrollably. He doesn’t talk to anyone unless necessary. I think the only thing that’s the same is the flirting, but while Edge is gone, it seems more like a shield to hide behind. Almost like his mind is elsewhere. Edge also acts differently if Red has to check out an area without him. He becomes loud, arrogant, and almost mean in his comments. Not to mention his temper is really short. I think that’s part of the reason he avoids me now. He doesn’t want to snap at me and send me into a panic attack, though… my attacks seem to come more from me making noise, not other people. Maybe I’m just projecting that kindness onto him, but… then again. There was an incident a few days ago, where an octopus grabbed my fins. I struggled, but couldn’t get it off nor could I call for help. Edge came to my rescue and removed it. I was so relieved, and then without warning he gave me a shell. He told me it can act like a whistle, so that if I need help, I just blow into it, and someone will come. I needed to wipe away a few tears. Even just remembering that made my soul swell to near bursting, and I cry.

“hi honey. what are you up to?”

‘Hi Stretch’ I quickly signed. ‘Just sunning. It feels good on my fins and tail.’

“i bet. mind if i chill with you?”

I smiled, ‘Not at all.’

Stretch I had observed was very good at time management, and was the lead hunter. Which was odd because he was so quiet and seemed to be lazy otherwise. I turned to face him, and saw him on his back, hands behind his head and eyes closed. I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. When he cracked open a socket I signed.

‘I was wondering, how come you’re the hunting leader and not Edge?’

I watched him raise a brow at that though his smirk also became a little wider.

“what are ya sayin’ honey? don’t think a guy like me can handle the responsibility?”

I blushed. Carp, that is not what I meant. I tried to sign an apology, and he laughed. Raising up on one elbow, he turned toward me, and tried to get his laughter under control. Once he did, he raised his hands to get my attention which was still focused on him laughing at me. I did settle though before he spoke again.

“it’s…nyehehe… it’s ok honey. i know what ya meant. to answer your question though, believe it or not i know a thing or two about fish migrations and how best to catch ‘em. been doin’ it for a while now.”

‘Oh. That’s pretty cool. Honestly I didn’t know that there was much to know.’

“nyeh. it’s not that interesting.”

‘I think it is.’

I watched his face light up in an orange blush, the same as his tail. It was cute. Just then there was a scream of pain from the kids. Stretch and I got up quickly, however he was quicker and bolted to the kids. I swam quickly to them. Thankfully Vanilla and Russ were already there. Both have magic based in healing. While Russ is good at healing physical wounds, Vanilla I learned was able to put his magic in food to cure illness, stomach aches, pain, and poison. 

“what happened?” demanded Stretch. Blue was in tears, but it seemed as though Russ was in the process of healing the injury. 

“YOU HAVE NO NEED TO WORRY STRETCH, FOR RUSS AND I HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THE PROBLEM.”

With that declaration I watched Russ back up and Vanilla hand Blue a glowing green ball. Which he then ate. It didn’t seem to soothe Stretch though. So Russ came over to tell him the details.

‘stretch, your brother and black were tussling over there, and blue accidentally hit an urchin. i’ve healed the wound, and vanilla’s magic should take care of the poison.’ Russ looked up and noticed that the water was getting darker. ‘i would suggest we all get back to the reef though. it’s late and blue could use the rest. urchin poison is nasty.’

Stretch merely nodded and picked up blue who looked out of it. I guess different magic has different effects. I looked around and saw Vanilla fiddling with his hands a little way back, seeming very uncomfortable. I swam in front of him and placed my hands on his before signing.

‘Are you ok?’

He looked at me and hesitated, before finally speaking with a rather sad smile.

“I WILL BE MER-MAIDEN.”

Without any further explanation he left to follow the others. I was just about to join them when I noticed Black trailing behind. I swam up beside him and gently touched his shoulder to gain his attention. He froze for a moment, before slowly turning toward me. I was not prepared for what I saw.

‘Black?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I made it on time! Whew!  
> Also talk about a cliff hanger.
> 
> sorry.... not sorry. ; )
> 
> See ya'll next week.


	8. Somniphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kept me in the dark until last minute, but I did it. Hope you all enjoy.

‘Black?!’

The moment he turned toward me I saw fear in his sockets mixed with unshed tears. As I watched him though it went beyond fear, he was terrified of something. What’s worse is that I also saw signs of resignation on his face. As though he knew he was doomed to face whatever terrible thing he was afraid of. It broke my heart. 

‘Black, what’s wrong?’

I don’t know what went through his head to cause all those emotions to cross his face, but he went from terror, to shame, to denial, then bravado, all in a matter of seconds. He seemed to become angry with himself, and crossed his arms over his chest. With his eyes cast down and away from me, he huffed quietly before giving me an answer.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MER-GIRL. NOTHING IS WRONG, AND THE OTHERS ARE WAITING.”

Though I could see that he wanted to, he didn’t flee from me. Unfortunately, without him looking at me, I can’t talk to him. So, I tried a different tactic. I placed my hands on his shoulders. This did two things. The first was that it got his attention and he was now focused on me, so that we could talk. The second was that I could feel him shaking. His eyes were so big from surprise, and for a moment he lost all of that bravado. I took the opportunity to sign.

‘It’s ok to be afraid, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.’

I think I might have said the wrong thing, because the next moment his sockets became steely and he shouted at me.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”

With that he took off back to the reef leaving me behind. I was seriously confused as to what could have possibly happened, but I knew I would do everything I could to help him. He was clearly afraid of something, but I wasn’t going to push. I swam back to the reef on my own, and when I arrived, I saw Comic talking to Black. One hand was on his shoulder, and it seemed to be serious. Maybe I’m just reading too much into it. I watched them, debating whether or not I should approach and try again, until Black spotted me. He narrowed his eyes at me before swatting away Comics hand and heading toward his den. Comic seemed stunned, and I didn’t know what to do. Maybe I should just head to bed. After all he clearly didn’t want anything to do with me. Was he really that mad, about what I said? It was just that he seemed to be so afraid. Just then a hand landed on my shoulder, bringing me from my thoughts.

“hey sweetheart, you ok?”

I quickly nodded. It was Comic. He must have seen me lost in thought, after Black left. It was sweet of him to check on me, but at the moment I was more worried about Black. So I decided to ask Comic.

‘Is Black ok?’

Comic looked at me with surprise before looking toward Blacks den. He looked down almost as if he were thinking about something, then looked back at me.

“yeah he’s fine. blue and stretch usually share a den with him, or he’ll sleep with russ. unfortunately, i had to tell him that russ and vanilla will be sleeping with them tonight, because of what happened earlier. i asked if he wanted to stay in my den, but he’s stubborn.”

I was a little confused. I thought everyone had their own den. Did I take his den, and that was why he was mad at me?

‘Why doesn’t he have his own den like everyone else? Did I take it?’

Comic’s sockets opened comically (heheh) wide.

“what?! nonono you didn’t take it. black just prefers to not have his own den, like blue, stretch, red and edge. they all prefer to sleep next to someone else. it’s just that black doesn’t have a sibling down here, so he sleeps with those who will let him.”

That seemed wrong somehow. If that was true then why wasn’t he taking Comics offer to share his den. Something was missing, but I had a feeling that Black was the only one who would or could tell me. I let out a heavy sigh. There was no point in dwelling on it, nothing would get solved tonight. I looked back up at Comic and smiled. It wasn’t my best, because I wasn’t really feeling all that happy, but it was sincere. He gave me a small smile in return.

“guess it’s time to hit the silt. good night sweetheart.”

With that he swam to his own den. I hesitated for a moment, before going to mine. I really hoped Black was ok. My den happened to be next to the one he shared with Stretch and Blue, so when I was close enough, I listened to see if he was still awake. When I heard nothing I sighed again and went to bed.

~~*~~

I’m not sure what woke me up, but I was still tired. It was like I hadn’t gotten any sleep at all. I looked at the coral that made up the walls of my den, and noticed that there was no light filtering through. It was still night. Ugh! Why?! I was just about to thrust my face into the silt, when I heard something. It was muffled, but it sounded like someone was crying. I strained my ears to hear where it was coming from.

*Sob…sniff*

That… that was coming from the den beside me. Black? I thrust myself out of bed and swam quickly toward Blacks den. I waited a moment to confirm that the crying was coming from this den, but when I heard it again, I rushed in. Once I caught sight of him though my heart broke. There lying in his bed was Black. His small body shaking, with his face buried in the crook of his arms, as he sobbed. Slowly I approached him, and when I was close enough, I gently placed my hand between his shoulder blades and began rubbing soothing circles. His body froze, before his sobs got harder. It was as though he realized that there was no more need to keep quiet, because he was already found out. 

I’m not sure how long we stayed like that, but I was patient. When his crying finally settled down, he looked up at me. I noticed when he recognized me, and I braced myself to be yelled at again. He didn’t though. His voice was so quiet that, I almost thought it was someone else speaking to me.

“Why are you here Mer-girl?”

I reluctantly took back my hand to answer him. He almost seemed disappointed, but then watched my hands intently.

‘I heard you crying and wanted to make sure that you were ok.’

“Oh.”

He was about to turn his face away, but I quickly tapped his shoulder bringing back his attention.

‘What’s the matter? Did you have a nightmare?’

He started to tear up as he shook his head. 

“I… hic…I can’t sleep.”

Gently I took his arm and lifted him up off the bed. I brought him into my arms for a hug, and was pleasantly surprised when he hugged me back. He seemed to cling to me, as though his life depended on it. I tightened my hold on him and sat on his bed with him in my lap. He was so small compared to me. His head was against my shoulder as he began to cry again. I began rubbing his back again, and gently rocked back and forth. My other hand held his head close, but not restraining. I wanted him to know that it was ok for him to cry, that I wasn’t going to let him go. So I held him. When he was calm again he sat up a little and I used one hand to sign.

‘feeling better?’

He nodded. His sockets were drooping, and his head was lolling forward. He was clearly exhausted, yet he was crying because he couldn’t sleep. Maybe he would tell me why this time? Using both hands, I signed my question.

‘You said that you couldn’t sleep. Can you tell me why?’

His brow scrunched up in concern. He clearly didn’t want to tell me…, but he did.

“I…I’m afraid.”

‘Afraid of what?’ I asked as gently as I could. I was expecting a lot of things, but not the one I got.

“…of…not waking up.”

Tears began to gather in his eyes again. Immediately I pulled him close and held him tight. He hugged me back just as tight, as his body shook yet again with sobs. It didn’t last as long this time, and he also didn’t let go when he was done. I placed my head on his and he turned his head to look at my hands.

‘Would it help if I slept here tonight? I promise that I will make sure that you wake up in the morning.’

I lifted my head when he pulled back to look at me.

“YOU MEAN IT?”

With his voice back to normal I knew that I had said the right thing. I smiled at him and nodded. He hugged me so tight it felt like a few of my ribs bend. I hugged him back though just as tight, and quickly made myself comfortable against the wall. I began to rub his back gently, and I could feel him slowly relaxing. After a while I felt his arms slacken and his breathing even. He finally fell asleep. I watched him for a while. What happened to him that made him so afraid to sleep, because he thought he wouldn’t wake up? Would he tell me one day? I hoped so, but right now I’m just glad that I can help him sleep. Even if it’s just for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering Somniphobia is the actual term for someone who is afraid to sleep. I searched google and other terms for it are Hypnophobia, sleep dread, and sleep anxiety.


	9. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into readers past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't even the one I had planned, but as the week went on I couldn't figure out how to progress the story smoothly. I love surprise inspiration! I hope you enjoy!

_“GOOD MORNING!”_

_I was awoken with a start as a small body landed on me knocking all the air from my lungs. This bright eyed bushy tailed little rascal kept squirming on the bed, as I struggled for breath. If he wasn’t my little brother, I would filet him… maybe. He just giggled, until I caught him and dragged him back down onto the bed with me._

_“Noooo, sleeeep.” I wined._

_“Come on, you slept all night and you said you would play video games with me this morning.”_

_“Mmmmm,…. Fine.”_

_Even though I relented and loosened my hold, neither of us moved to get up. My over active eight-year-old little brother was allowing me to stay in bed? More than that he was willingly snuggling with me? Something was not right here. I cracked an eye open and looked at him as he lay beside me. As much as I loved cuddles, he did not. This meant one of two things, either he was not ready for me to discover something that he did wrong, or something was upsetting him. My gut told me it was the latter._

_“Danny? You ok?”_

_I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew what was bothering him, but I needed him to tell me. We both shared a bad habit of bottling things up, and I wasn’t about to let him indulge in that. Just when I thought that I would have to bring out my secret weapon, he answered._

_“Do you really have to go?”_

_I knew it. Since our parents died, we haven’t been apart at all. I actually gave up a lot of school trips out of state, and even some out of country, so that we could stay together. The only reason I had to go this time is because Carly, my best friend, wouldn’t let me stay behind._

_“I do.”_

_“But… why?”_

_I shifted a bit to lay on my side, and faced him. He was clearly distressed so I snuggled him closer, and tried to sooth him._

_“You and I both know, that of all the people and trips I can bail on, Carly and her plans are not one of them. Remember the last time we tried?”_

_He and I both shivered at the memory. Carly is scary when she’s mad, and terrifying when she’s disappointed. Ugh! Thus, a two-week trip, that I can’t get out of._

_“When are you coming back?”_

_“I’ll only be gone for two weeks.”_

_“That’s sooo long.” He whined._

_“Yeah, I know bud, but I’ll be back before you know it. After all aren’t you going to that two weeks basketball camp this year?”_

_“Well yeah, but I don’t leave till next week. Why can’t you leave then?”_

_I rolled my eyes and gave a heavy sigh. “Because, the boat will be gone by then.”_

_“Oh, whoops.”_

_I wasn’t fooled for a moment. I saw the mischief in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing, the little turd. I gave him an affectionate look. I knew why he didn’t want me to go. It was the same reason I had problems with leaving._

_“I’m coming back, you know.”_

_“Really? But…, what if something happens like with mom and dad?”_

_His voice had gotten so small. Mom and dad had left on a trip, and not come back. It was no wonder that he was afraid that the same thing would happen to me._

_“Hey, Danny look at me.” I lifted my hand in a solemn oath. “I promise that no matter what happens, or how long it takes, that I will come find you. I will come back to you. Not even death can keep me away.”_

_I gave him a smile, and watched a smile blossom on his face too. No matter what I would come back for my little brother._

~~*~~

I could feel the light pouring in through the coral that made up the den. I blinked my eyes open several times trying to wake up, and get my bearings. There was a kink in my neck, because I slept sitting up. Memo to me to NOT do that often. I rolled my head around my neck a couple times to loosen it, and then went to stretch my arms when I noticed a weight in my lap. I looked down and saw Black curled up asleep on my lap. His head was lying against my shoulder and both of his hands were fisted in my long hair by his face. His tail was twitching ever so slightly in whatever dream he was having. It was so cute! The best part though was the small smile that played on his lips as he slept. This is what I had hoped to see when I woke up this morning. He wasn’t afraid, but was at peace. I could already see a difference with the normally dark circles under his eyes.

As I watched him sleep, I couldn’t help but think of the dream I had. Was that… a memory? Does that mean I have a brother? I could feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes. I left him. Just like mom and dad. I couldn’t help wincing at the pain that speared through my chest at that thought. I also couldn’t help but notice how similar Black was to him. I still don’t remember much, but just off that small clip to my past, I could see not only physical similarities, but also their temperaments. They both are active little boys that don’t like to show they're hurting, but get them alone, and they are closet cuddlers. I smiled at that.

I sat for a while longer, just thinking, when I heard Blue outside. Guess it was finally time to get up and make myself useful. I looked at Black again. He was sleeping so peacefully I really didn’t want to wake him, but I remembered the promise I made to him last night. I would wake him up. I stopped before I did though, a sudden thought hitting me like a ton of bricks. Black wasn’t the only kid I had made a promise to. I had promised Danny that not even death would be able to keep me from him. It would be a while. I still don’t have most of my memories, or my voice, but once I did, I would find my brother. Even if it took me the rest of my life searching, I would find him. With hope in my heart for a brighter future, I moved a hand to gently pet Blacks skull. He tiredly groaned, as he stirred awake. When his eyes were on me I moved my one free hand to sign at him.

‘Good morning, Black.’


	10. Black-story part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a little about Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So, this part is going to be in Blacks POV. It just seemed to fit. don't worry though soon reader will learn why he has Somnophobia. It's just taking a little longer to get there then I planned.
> 
> BTW sorry not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Black POV_

I don’t know what woke me up, but I felt warm and safe. So much so in fact that I didn’t want to wake up. Which is weird. I blinked my eyes open only to see the Mer-girl watching me. The light that came through the coral was lighting up her hair, making it sparkle. It was so pretty. Not that I would ever tell her that. I’m not like the love-struck grown-ups, that want to do everything for her. They don’t think I see it, but they are so wrong. Just like all the others grown-ups. 

‘Good morning, Black.’

“Good Morning.” I grumbled.

I was uncomfortable. I remembered everything that happened the night before. Why am I like this? Those memories shouldn’t control me. I should be able to sleep on my own like everyone else. I’m not a little kid, yet here I am sitting in Mer-girls lap, after she spent the night with me so that I could sleep. I could feel my face heating up, and I was done. I didn’t even look at her as I swam as fast as I could away from the den. I could hear shouting and someone calling my name, but I ignored them. I just needed to get away. Why couldn’t anyone leave me alone?!

I swam to the very edge of the Coral reef, where my secret hideout was. It’s really pretty, because it’s in front of the seaweed meadow. In the mornings I can see pinks and oranges dancing across the sea floor and the seaweed, before they change into the bright white light of day. It’s nice. It reminds me of when I was home, and would sit on the part of the roof that connected to my bedroom window. The sunrise was so pretty. All the pinks, oranges, and yellows would chase away the blacks and blues of night. It always made me feel better, especially when mom and dad didn’t come home. They were always so busy, but… I… I miss them.

I could feel myself getting ready to cry, when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I was grateful, but at the same time embarrassed that I was caught like this. Quickly I brushed away the tears that were getting ready to form, before turning to look at who followed me. It was Rus. My shoulders relaxed in relief. For a moment I was afraid that the Mer-girl had followed me. Rus already knew about this place, because he was with me when I found it. So, why was I a little disappointed?

“black… ya ok?”

“OF COURSE, THE MALEFICENT BLACK IS ALWAYS FINE.”

“then… why did ya come here?”

I hesitated for a moment. I can’t let him know that I’m embarrassed. What can I say that he would believe? Oh, wait…

“I DIDN’T WANT TO MISS THE SUN RISE…. WHY?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did Mer-girl say something? Is that why he’s here?

“comic said ya refused to sleep in ‘is den last night. why?”

Oh no! I should have known Comic would say something. Maybe I can…

“HOW CAN I SLEEP WITH HIM, HE SNORES NEARLY AS LOUD AS RED.”

I watched to see if he would believe me. Instead he narrowed his eyes at me and he lost his smile. I messed up.

“don’t lie black.”

I turned toward the meadow once more. I didn’t want to lie to him. He’s like what I imagine an older brother to be like. Always watching out for me and he doesn’t judge me when I tell him things. How can I tell him this though? He’ll be disappointed in me, and I… I don’t want that. I wish I was stronger, then this wouldn’t happen. I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“ya know i won’t judge ya, right? ya can talk to me.”

I nodded silently, before drawing my tail up and wrapping my arms around it like I used to do with my legs, when I had those. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and keep the tears back, but they wouldn’t stop. I wiped them away harshly, and then started speaking.

“I Didn’t Turn Him Down, Because I Didn’t Want To. I Did That, Because The Mer-girl Was Watching And I Didn’t Want Her To Think I Was A Baby.”

“why would she think that?”

“BECAUSE! I… I SHOULDN’T NEED TO SLEEP WITH ANYONE! IT’S… IT’S STUPID!”

“black, it’s not stupid. what happened to ya, hurt ya bad. it left a scar and no one thinks that yer a baby because of it.”

I looked at him. I knew he was right, but… she didn’t know. She would think I’m a baby that can’t take care of myself, and she would be right. I mean look at her. She doesn’t remember anything about her past. Not her name, her family, or what happened to her, and she is ok. Her panic attacks don’t happen nearly as often anymore, and she can sleep by herself. In fact, she is so ok that she was worried about me. A stupid little kid that can’t even sleep by myself. Last night was one of the best night’s sleep that I’ve had since coming down here, and I’m going to lose that, because she won’t want to deal with me. Why can’t I be like that? Why? 

Russ’ hand rubbed up and down my back, trying to soothe me, as I cried into my tail. Why can’t I be like the grown-ups? They have problems too, but they are better at hiding it then me. Comic said that we were supposed to be the ones to help, and support her, until her memories came back. Not the other way around. Why was he so weak?!

“ya know,” said Russ finally breaking the silence. “if it really bothers ya that much, tell her.”

My breath hitched and I looked up at him in shock. What?

“she doesn’t know yer past, which i think is part why yer so upset. right?”

I slowly nodded. He smiled before continuing.

“ya don’t have to tell her everything, but I think ya should talk to her about it. she seems like she is very understanding, and it might make ya better friends.”

“Do You Really Think I Should? She Won’t Think I’m A Baby, Or Weak?”

He pulled me into a side hug and squeezed. It felt nice.

“nah kiddo. knowing what little i do of her, she’ll prob’ly just be happy ya told her. especially since ya left her the way ya did. she was really worried bout ya.”

I pulled away quickly and looked up at him. The expression on his face said that he was serious. I felt bad. She stayed with me to help me sleep, and how do I repay her? I run away and make her even more worried. I got up to head back and find the Mer-girl. I needed to apologize, but first. I turned around quickly and gave Russ a big hug.

“Thank You Big Brother.”

When I pulled away, I looked at his face to see surprise and a faint orange blush. It took me a moment to realize what I had said, and my own purple blush completely encased my face. I didn’t mean to tell him that. What if he didn’t want someone like me as a little brother? I was just about to apologize, when I was pulled into another hug.

“it’s my pleasure lil bro.”

I felt so happy. I just didn’t have the words to say how happy I was. When we finally pulled apart, we wore matching smiles. I had a brother now. I wasn’t going to be alone anymore. As happy as I was though I still had something to do. I had to find Mer-girl and apologize. Then maybe talk about… my past. Rus gave me a knowing smirk, before turning me toward home. Home. It never felt like that before, but now? Now, with Russ, it was home.

“go getter bro.”

I looked back with a smile, nodded, and headed toward home.


	11. Black-story part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacks Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late getting this out, but hey It's still Friday. Also this chapter is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There is also another vote so please read the end notes if you want a say as to what comes next.

There was a nice smooth stone just outside the den, Blue, Stretch, Vanilla, and Russ used last night. I was sitting on it with Blue curled up in my lap while Stretch took the hunting party out, and Comic tried to keep Red on task. Blue would have normally been too energetic for this, but the Urchin poison was still causing him problems. So, Vanilla gave him another green ball that seemed to help, but left him lethargic and cuddly. It was with Blue curled up in my lap dozing that I caught sight of Black coming back. I was relieved. I was so worried about him, and was glad that Russ went after him. Though I didn’t see Russ with him, I was sure that was the reason that he came back. What did surprise me though, was that Black swam right up to me. I waited patiently for him to speak, but when he didn’t, I realized he probably thought I was mad at him. I wasn’t though. While I was disappointed, and worried, I wasn’t mad. Something was going on, and I would wait for when he was ready to tell me. 

I waved my free hand around to get his attention. Once I had it, I patted the stone next to me in invitation. Then I signed awkwardly around a fully asleep Blue.

‘We can talk later. Just sit with me?’

His eyes opened wider in surprise, before he seemed to shrink into himself uncertainly. He looked off to the side and rubbed his arm, before giving a slight nod and moving to join me. I wrapped my free arm around his shoulders and gave a slight squeeze as he sat down. Almost reluctantly he leaned into my side. After a moment he seemed to melt into my hold allowing me to give what comfort I could. I was content. Not the kind that means I’m resigned, but the kind you feel when there is no need for something more. It was pleasant and peaceful. I felt Blue snuggle up even closer. It was so cute. Especially when I could hear his soft, nearly silent snores, as he slept. I could still feel some tension in Black's shoulders, letting me know that he was nervous about something. Most likely talking to me once I no longer had Blue in my lap.

It was a few minutes later when I saw Russ finally make his appearance. I watched him look around, and when he caught sight of us, he smirked. I, of course, lifted a brow in challenge. This scene could have embarrassed many or made some uncomfortable. Not me. This is the type of scene I live for. Unfortunately, I also knew that all good things must come to an end, and that I needed to talk to Black. I wanted him to feel comfortable around me. I didn’t expect him to tell me anything now, but I hoped that he would, at least tell me something. Something that would allow him to not feel tense or stressed if I’m around. I must have really been lost in my thoughts, because before I knew it Russ was in front of me, gently taking Blue into his arms.

“i’ll take this one back to the den, so that he can sleep a little easier.”

It was with those words that he also gave me a meaningful look, before directing his gaze toward Black. I gave him a grateful smile. He was helping me, so that Black and I could talk. It was sweet. So much so, in my opinion, that I would have to come up with some way to thank him. Once he was out of sight, I turned toward Black and began to sign.

‘Are you ok? You left the den pretty quick this morning.’

Black pulled away from me and looked down. 

“I Know. I’m Sorry Mer-girl. You Stayed With Me Last Night And I Just… I’m Really Sorry.”

I tapped his shoulder getting his attention.

‘It’s alright. I already forgave you. Are you ok though?’

I watched him intently, for any sign that he would lie to me. When he spoke again I saw only sincerity.

“I’m OK. I Was Just… Em-Embarrassed. I Should Be Old Enough That I Can Sleep By Myself, but I’m not. I… I didn’t want you to see me as weaker than the others.”

I was a little shocked, and admittedly very curious.

‘Why would you worry about that?’

He looked up at me with desperation and pain filled sockets. 

“BECAUSE…, COMIC SAID WE ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU UNTIL YOUR MEMORIES COME BACK. I… I WANTED YOU TO SEE ME AS PART OF THE POD. NOT… NOT A CHILD THAT THEY HAVE TO LOOK AFTER.”

‘Black, you are part of this pod. Why would you think otherwise?’

In that moment he pushed himself from the rock startling me. He turned around quickly to face me as he began gesturing with his hands and spoke in a louder voice. Many looking from the outside might see this and believe that he is angry with me. I see it, however, for what it is. A scared little boy that desperately wants someone to understand him. Watching him I don’t think he even realizes it himself, but that’s what this is. So I listen intently, so that I can understand.

“BECAUSE I’M NOT! I… I WANT TO BE. EVERYONE HERE IS SO NICE, BUT I’M NOT LIKE THEM. I CAN’T EVEN SLEEP BY MYSELF! IT’S JUST LIKE BEFORE. I TRY, SO HARD TO BE LIKE THEM, AND FIT IN, BUT I… I CAN’T!”

‘Black?’

“I CAN’T GET OVER BEING AFRAID. I CAN’T EVEN HIDE THAT I’M AFRAID. I WANT TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND BE BRAVE. I WANT TO HELP, BUT I CAN’T. I… hic… I Want Them To Be Proud Of Me. I… I Just Want To Be Part Of The Family.”

He had started to break down into heartbreaking sobs. I reached out and gently pulled him into a hug. He sobbed desperately into my shoulder, as he clung to me. I just pet his skull and rubbed his back, letting him get it all out. After a few moments he calmed down enough to pull away a little. He seemed embarrassed, but this time I wasn’t going to let him run.

‘Black, what happened to make you so afraid, and why do you think that your not part of the family? You know you can tell me anything right?’

With another shaky inhale, he nodded before he began to speak.

“My life above the water, wasn’t like now. Did You Know That I The Maleficent Black Was The Heir Of A Wealthy Shipping Company? My Dad Had Started His Business Before I Was Born And Made It A Great Success. That’s what everyone always told me anyway. I lived in a huge house with servants, and my room was filled with all the coolest toys and gadgets, but… even though I could have everything I wanted… I didn’t… have any friends. Mom and Dad were always working, so I never got to see much of them. Fanny, Our Cook, Would Always Let Me Help Her In The Kitchen, Even… Even After I Set The Toaster On Fire.”

That last comment had his cheeks lit up in a purple, blush. I couldn’t help the silent giggle at such a cute sight.

“It Was fun, But I Really Wanted To Play With Kids My own Age. Cause I Never Went To School. Dad And Mom Hired A Tutor For Me Instead. It Wasn’t Bad, And All The Servants Were Nice, But It Wasn’t The Same. So, I Told Mom And Dad That I Wanted A Party For My Birthday. It… It Wasn’t What I Was Expecting.”

He paused with his brows furrowed, and huge tears gathering in his eyes.

“It wasn’t filled with kids, and games, and presents. It was all adults… well, there were a few other kids, but just kids of some of those adults. I just… I wanted to have fun, and spend time with Mom and Dad. I… I got mad. It wasn’t what I wanted. It Was My Birthday! But, But They… sniff. And I Heard The Adults Say That I Was Just Some Kid That They Took Care Of, Because… I… I Was Too Stupid And Spoiled To Be Their Actual Son.”

Tears were beginning to gather in my eyes, but I refused to say anything, until he was done.

“I… I Didn’t Know What To Do. I Was Mad, But I… I Wanted To Prove Them Wrong. So I Ran Away. I Wanted Them To Come Find Me. I Knew They Would, Because I Knew They Loved Me. I Went To Our Docks And Got On Dad’s Yacht. I Hid By The Engine So It Would Be Harder For Them To Find Me. I Waited For A Long Time, but… no one came. I went above deck and saw the lights at the house still on, and music from the party still playing. They didn’t know I was gone.”

Tears were streaming down his face, and I wanted to comfort him. I knew however that he wouldn’t appreciate that yet. So I grit my teeth and let him continue.

“It was cold, and Stevenson the Captain of my Dad’s boats had showed me how to turn it on. I turned on the heat and went back inside. I closed the door to the engine room with me inside, because it was warmer in there. I smelled something funny, but just decided to tell Stevenson about it in the morning. I was tired, so I went to sleep, but… hic… when I woke up, I was alone in the water. I… I just went to sleep. **I-I don’t know what happened. _I just went to sleep._** ”

It was then that I had heard enough. I got off the rock we were sitting on and wrapped him in a big hug. I began to pet his skull again to try and comfort him, even as he continued to speak.

**“What if it happens again? I… I don’t want to die! I don’t… want to leave anyone.”**

After another minute of letting him cry. I pulled away just enough so that I could sign. Once I had his attention, I began.

‘Black, I’m so sorry you had to experience that. It was awful, but I want you to know something. That will never happen to you again. You will never have to worry about that again. You know why?’

He shook his head with wide eyes.

‘Because I will always be there to wake you up. I don’t want you to leave either. I would miss you too much. So from now on, if you want, you can sleep in my room with me, and I will make sure you wake up here.’

I looked him straight in the eyes with a gentle smile before I spoke again.

‘Being afraid doesn’t make you weak. Black, you are so strong. You were so brave to tell me all this. Sometimes the strongest person isn’t the one who faces his fears alone. He’s the one who seeks out others, when he knows he can’t do it alone. That makes you stronger than anyone I know.’

I reached out and wiped away his tears.

‘Will you let me be part of your family and let me help you?’

More tears began to flow from his eyes, as he nodded his head so quickly, I was afraid he would hurt himself. He then tackled me into another hug knocking me back into the rock we were sitting on. This time, however, he cried himself to sleep in my arms. The Sun was still up and off in the distance I could here Edge scolding Stretch again. I looked down at the sleeping skele in my arms and smiled. I would let him sleep for a while before waking him. He deserved a rest after all that, and I… I was content to hold him. He deserved to feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thank you everyone for all your comments and kudos. You guys have no idea how much I look forward to hearing from you.
> 
> Now as I said I have a vote to put to you all. Whose back story do you want to learn next.  
> Red & Edge, Comic, or Blue
> 
> Each has it's own scenario as well as visits from other AU's  
> Leave a comment below to cast your vote, and voting ends Thursday June 6th. Results will be placed in that Fridays post.


	12. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night conversation with you and Comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Time got away from me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“Hey Sis!”_

_I turned my head toward my baby brother. It was his seventh birthday and I couldn’t wait for him to see what I’d come up with as a surprise. Because of my age and income, we couldn’t afford much ourselves, and I hated to ask Aunt Brenda. She would give us the world, but she was also struggling financially and we didn’t want to add to the burden._

_“Are we there yet?”_

_His cheeky smile let me know that he already knew the answer, but I was feeling cheeky myself sooo…_

_“Weelll, we were almost there, but I think I’ve changed my mind. After all, cheeky boys should not be rewarded.”_

_I tried so hard to keep a straight face. I really did, but when he looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes and a face that screamed I’d kicked him, I giggled. With a heavy sigh I relented._

_“Yes, we’re almost there.”_

_He beamed at me. I wanted him to have that smile all the time. I knew that he would get to see his surprise around the next corner. Once we came around, I had to stop. I felt my arm jerk behind me, because Danny had stopped. I looked back to see his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped with just the beginnings of a brilliant smile. He began to hop up and down in place as his excitement grew. This was the reaction I was looking for when I decided to take him to the…_

_“THE ZOO! WE’RE GOING TO THE ZOO?!”_

_“Yes, bro, we’re going to the Zoo. Happy Birthday, kiddo.”_

_Now he was full on jumping as he pulled me excitedly to the entrance. I smiled the whole time._

_“I can’t wait to see all the animals! Especially the Reptile House! I heard that their Tortoise laid eggs, and that we can pet some of the iguanas. Oh! Oh! Do you think they’ll have Komodo Dragons? That would be sooo cool!”_

_“Hahaha! Calm down Danny, and, yes, I do believe they have Komodo Dragons.”_

_“Really?!”_

_The look of awe and hope on his face, brought a warmth to my heart that I hadn’t felt in a while. My smile softened._

_“Yes.”_

_“YES!” He shouted as he jumped in the air, pumping his free fisted hand. I knew he liked reptiles but I didn’t know he liked them this much._

_“What is it about lizards that you like so much?”_

_“It’s not just lizards, it’s all reptiles. Did you know that if a reptile was given plenty of food and space their entire life, they would never stop growing? Can you imagine how big they would get? They could be the next Dinosaurs!”_

_“That is pretty cool.” I nodded as I listened._

_“And can you imagine if people could do that? Everyone would be giants! I wouldn’t be little anymore.”_

_I grinned finally seeing where this was going. Danny was always teased for being the shortest in his class. One day I knew he would be taller than me, though, so I decided to tease him a little, while I still could._

_“That is true. You’d still be smaller than the other giant people though.”_

_“SISSY!”_

_“Hahahahaha…”_

~~*~~

I woke up to phantom laughter still ringing in my mind. That was a nice dream. I looked down when I heard a soft snore. Black was curled up to me sleeping peacefully. It had been a few weeks since our talk and Black had slept with me most nights since then. There were a few nights he would sleep with Russ, but that was usually when they came back late from an outing together. It was nice seeing those two bond and become so close. Unfortunately, as nice as that dream was, I was now awake and wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while.

Slowly and carefully I untangled Black's hands from my waist. Allowing me to get up without rousing him. It was still relatively dark out, so it would be another couple of hours before I needed to wake Black. I swam out of the den and looked around. The reef that made up our home, was bathed in a silvery glow. The moon must be full tonight. It had been a long time since I saw the stars, so I decided to do a little star gazing. I swam straight up, watching the silver light dance upon the surface of the water from underneath. It grew bigger as I got closer. Finally, when I broke the surface, I was faced with a dazzling display of stars in a midnight sky. Tiny specks of light of varying distances were spread out highlighting their place. Other colors of reds and blues barely filtered in, but it was enough to take my breath away. I gasped in awe of the beauty that surrounded me. Somewhere behind me I heard a chuckle. When I turned around, I saw Comic sitting on an outcropping of stone. He had a look on his face that said he understood. I could just make out his features, because the moon was so bright that it glowed off his bones. He patted a spot next to him in silent invitation, that I, of course, accepted.

We stared at the beauty around us in a comfortable silence. It felt nice. Then it was broken when Comic spoke.

“what brings you out here sweetheart? nightmare?”

I looked back at him for a moment before responding. 

‘No, not a nightmare. I had a dream about my brother. It was nice, but since I woke, I can’t get back to sleep. Weird, right?’

He shook his head at me.

“no. you’re starting to remember your past, that’s a good thing. unfortunately, though, even the good dreams can keep you up. just because you don’t recognize that you’re sad, doesn’t mean that you aren’t.”

‘What do you mean?’

At that question, he reached over and gently brushed away the tears I hadn’t noticed running down my face. Why was I crying? I felt fine, and it was even a happy dream. Nothing to cry over.

“you may not recognize it yet, but you’re grieving, sweetheart. you’re the one that died, but you still lost that little brother of yours.”

I felt a hitch in my chest. My breath would catch on every inhale and now I could feel the tears flowing more steadily. I was even having trouble signing, because my hands had begun to shake.

‘I haven’t lost him, though. H-he’s safe. I’m going to find him. I-I have to. I promised him I would.’

I felt Comic's hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles as I cried. I brought my tail towards me and wrapped my arms around it for comfort. It was also getting harder to contain myself from crying too loud. A panic attack on top of everything else would not help.

“i know you will, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s not here now. there is no shame in feeling that loss. you have to, otherwise you won’t be able to move on.”

I looked at him sharply, feeling a bit of anger and hurt at what he was implying.

‘I don’t want to move on. He’s my baby brother, and I’m going to find him.’

Comic’s eyes got bigger, and he raised both hands up in a placating manner.

“easy, sweetheart. you misunderstood. I know you’re going to find him. I meant so that you can move on emotionally. You can’t feel genuine, good emotions if you keep locking up the bad ones. How can you know when you’re truly happy, if you never recognize when you’re sad?”

I watched him as he spoke. He was right, but it hurt. It hurt so bad. I missed Danny, even though I couldn’t remember him well. I loved him so much. How could I have left him like that. He didn’t deserve any of this. It… it was all my fault. I put my face in my arms as I began to cry harder. I wanted to scream my frustrations and all the hurt away, but I couldn’t. I was stifled, which made it hurt all the more. I felt Comic pull me into him. I unwrapped myself from my tail, and clung to him instead. I buried my face in his chest and cried. I felt him petting my hair as he spoke soothing words, letting me know that it was ok to cry.

I’m not sure how long we were there like that, but when I finally got my tears under control, I noticed that the sky was getting a little lighter. Comic was still rocking me gently, as we watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. I was filled with hope for the future once again. I looked at the water surrounding us and knew that I needed to get back and wake up Black. However, there was still a question that had been on my mind for a while.

‘Comic, thank you for being here, but I was wondering. Why were you up so late?’

“nightmare.”

At my concerned look, he held up a hand and shook his head.

“it’s fine, sweetheart. maybe one day i’ll tell you, but not right now.”

I nodded in reluctant understanding. Everyone was hurting. We all had a sad tale to tell, but maybe I would be able to help heal them like they were helping to heal me. It gave me hope and another purpose in life, which had me smiling as I went to wake Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because of the lack of input on whose Backstory to do next, I'm literally going to see where this story goes. I had an idea for this chapter, but I swear this story has a mind of it's own. 
> 
> With that said I have no idea whose story we'll hear bout next. I guess they'll tell us when their ready.
> 
> see you all next week.


	13. Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done!
> 
> Enjoy!

As I swam back to my den to wake up Black, I noticed the hunting party just heading out. Russ was beside Blue as they both waved them off wishing them luck. I silently giggled. It was a cute sight that warmed my soul. I hurried the last few feet knowing that Black would be waking on his own any moment now. I allowed myself to feel a bit sad at that. Black could wake up on his own at the same time every day. He had a marvelous internal clock that I never possessed, but if someone doesn’t wake him up, even just a little, it triggers a bad day. Those usually consist of being a tad jumpier, crabbier, and more difficulty getting him to go to bed. Today, however, I was determined to make a good day, even if I’m tired because mine didn’t start out great. 

I entered the sleeping area, and paused for a moment. Black was still asleep curled up in our silt and seaweed bed. One hand raised slightly over his head while the other rested near his face. I’m just glad that his nightmares had died down. Hearing Blues voice in the distance, I shook from my musings and swam toward Black. I placed a hand on his skull and began petting him awake. He began to stir, so I moved from his head to his shoulder and gently moved it a little to help him wake up more. When his eyes fluttered open, I moved to be in front of him so that I could greet him properly.

‘Good morning, Black.’

He blinked blearily at me before he seemed to finally register what I signed.

“morning.”

I giggled a little. Mornings seem to be the only time he’s quiet, as long as he’s not upset. I prefer it that way.

‘You ready to start the day? I think you promised Blue that you would plan some new puzzles with him this morning before heading to the meadow.’

His eyes lit up at the memory. I watched him spring up as he grew more excited.

“OH YEAH! THANK YOU, MER-GIRL, FOR REMINDING ME. I, THE MALEFICENT BLACK, MUST HELP BLUE IN CREATING THE MOST COMPLEX OF PUZZLES TO BEST OUR OPPONENTS! MWAHAHA!”

I watched Black swim off in search of Blue. I was still pretty tired so I decided to find a sunny patch and take a small nap. Hopefully, I would feel better when the hunting party returned.

~~*~~

I woke up some time later when the light from the sun decided to land on my face instead of warming my back. I turned my face away and blinked rapidly. Unfortunately, that made me a little dizzy, so even though I just managed to sit up, I couldn’t go anywhere yet. I was pretty sure the hunting party would be back by now, so once everything settled, I got up to find the others so we could eat. I figured everyone would be in the clearing, so imagine my surprise when I saw someone ducking around the reef like they were trying to stay out of sight. 

I was startled. Who could it be? I followed them with my eyes for a while, until they finally ducked out of sight behind a really large red bush of coral. That’s when I decided to get up. I swam as quickly and quietly as I could over to the coral. As I peeked around, I just barely caught the glimpse of a tail as it ducked behind another coral bush. I rounded the first one and swam quickly to hide behind the second. This time I caught sight of a white bald head. OK. So the person I’m following is a skeleton-mer… maybe. What are they doing? Who is it? It’s got to be one of the boys right? There’s no one else around. Maybe it’s Russ, heading to that secret spot that only him and Black knows. I thought about it for a moment, but I thought I saw blue when I caught sight of the tail. Maybe Comic has a secret hide away, it makes sense since he tends to disappear a lot during the day. Though I suppose it could be…

“THERE YOU GO, HAWK, NOW YOU CAN BE MORE COMFORTABLE.”

That couldn’t be. I thought he was supposed to be spending time with Black today? As I peered around a corner, I spotted him. There was Blue making what appears to be a nest for a baby sea turtle. They were so cute together; I couldn’t help the slight giggle. Unfortunately, my shoulder bumped something which got knocked loose and of course got his attention. He spun around quickly eyes wide, and only seemed to relax a little when he realized it was me.

“N-NEW FRIEND, WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?”

I ducked my head a little sheepishly. I really didn’t mean to spy on him, but he was acting suspicious. I might have been influenced a little by Red and Edge constantly talking about defenses against other Mer. I actually suspected that it could be someone that wanted to hurt my friends. Though I decided to only tell Blue the cliff note version of that.

‘I wanted to see who was sneaking around, so I followed you. Honestly didn’t know it was you till just a moment ago.’

“OH!”

I watched his eyes dart towards the turtle then back to me. I could see the concern play across his features. Was he worried about something?

‘Who’s your friend?’

I nodded toward the turtle. It was cute, swimming around Blue like it was the most natural thing in the world. I gave a smile, and that seemed to calm him.

“THIS IS HAWK. I FOUND HIM A COUPLE DAYS AGO. HE WAS INJURED SO I DECIDED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM TILL HE WAS BETTER.”

‘That’s awfully sweet of you, Blue. He’s cute and it looks like you’ve done a good job. I have to ask, though, why did you name him Hawk?’

Blue looked at me with such excitement that he literally had stars in his eyes. It was so adorable.

“NEW FRIEND, THAT’S BECAUSE HE’S A HAWKSBILL SEA TURTLE. I JUST CALL HIM HAWK FOR SHORT. THEY'RE SOO COOL, BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONLY SEA TURTLES THAT LIVE NEAR REEFS. ALSO, THEY'RE ENDANGERED SO BY HELPING THIS ONE I’M ACTUALLY HELPING ALL OF HIS SPECIES. ISN’T THAT COOL!?”

I smile warmly at him. His excitement reminds me of my baby brother.

~~*~~

_“Hey Sis! Check this out. I didn’t know they had a sea turtle here. This is sooo cool!”_

_“Slow down Danny, and yeah it is pretty cool. It’s just like that turtle on ‘Finding Nemo.’”_

_Danny rolled his eyes at me and shook his head._

_“No, he’s not. This is a Green Turtle; Crush was a Hawksbill turtle. They are much cooler.”_

_I just shook my head smiling as I continued to follow him through the Reptile House._

_“Whatever you say, little man.”_

~~*~~

I blinked several times as I felt my head spinning slightly. I reached out to steady myself as I sank to the ground. What bad timing for a memory to come back? Or was it good timing because of what it was about? Whichever it was, I was dizzy and Blue looked worried. He came towards me and struggled to help me up.

“ARE YOU OK?”

I gave him my best reassuring smile, as I signed.

‘Yeah, I’m good. I must be hungrier than I thought.’

His face lit up in relief.

“THEN LET’S GO GET SOME FOOD.”

We both waved goodbye to Hawk and began to make our way to the clearing. When we were about half way there, though, I noticed him slow down. I turned toward him in concern.

‘Blue, what’s wrong?’

“YOU’RE NOT… YOU WON’T TELL ANYONE ABOUT HAWK WILL YOU?”

I must have shown my confusion on my face, because he immediately rushed to explain.

“IT’S NOT THAT I WANT HIM TO BE A SECRET…, WELL, YEAH I DO, BUT NOT BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP SECRETS. IT’S JUST I… I WANT TO DO THIS ON MY OWN. EVERYONE ALWAYS TRIES TO HELP ME WITH EVERYTHING, WHICH IS NICE, BUT I WANT TO DO THINGS MYSELF SOMETIMES. I KNOW THAT IF I ASKED, THEY WOULD LET ME, BUT STRETCH ALWAYS FEELS LIKE HE HAS TO BE THERE BECAUSE HE’S MY OLDER BROTHER, AND BLACK IS ALWAYS WANTING TO DO THE SAME THING I AM. I LIKE DOING THINGS WITH THEM… I DO. IT’S JUST…”

I quickly put my finger to his teeth to get him to stop. At this point he was just rambling, because he was nervous. I understood what he meant, and there was no harm in letting him care for a turtle. Plus, little boys seemed to need a secret place to run off to for a while. Black had one,and I bet anything that Danny had one, too.

‘I won’t tell anyone, Blue. This can be our little secret. I’ll even let you do all the work, just let me know if you need help, ok?’

I watched his eyes light up even more. That is just before he barreled into me giving me his biggest hug yet. Once I realized what was happening, I hugged him right back. This was a good thing; I could feel it. I just hope it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the fluff, because soon things are going to get real interesting. Look forward to it!
> 
> See ya next week!


	14. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and we meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be the first in this story with dual points of view. If you guys like this I will try to do more of them, but no promises. After all this story seems to like telling me what to do, rather then me dictating events.
> 
> Hehehe! This story is so fun!
> 
> Enjoy!

_**~*~ Blue POV ~*~** _

It was a lot of work taking care of Hawk, and keeping it a secret. Our new friend made it easier when she would notice me trying to sneak out and distract everyone. I’m glad that she came. I know Stretch and the other grown ups still don’t trust her completely, but I know she’s really nice. Sometimes she gets this sad look in her eyes, and I don’t know what to do. Me and Black have both talked about it. We don’t like it. So, we agreed that every time we see that look, we are going to distract her. She smiles every time. I like her smile. Especially when she sees something we made her or when she plays with us.

I shook my head. I’m getting distracted. I’m supposed to be feeding Hawk. Our new friend is spending time with Black and the others in the clearing so that I can feed him without getting caught. I still needed to get a few more of the smaller sponges since he is so small, but I wasn’t finding any. I traveled further along the reef then I ever had before when I heard someone crying.

“Aaahahahaa…sniff…sob…sniff, sniff…”

I peeked behind some thick coral and saw a fleshy Mer child crying their eyes out. He had dark grey hair and white skin. His tail was a light grey and had red spots going down its length. His flukes and fins were a dark grey that faded to red at the tips. His hands were covering his eyes as he cried.

“HELLO. ARE YOU OK?”

I slowly started to get closer. He had stopped moving and moved his hands away from his face so he could see me.

“MY NAME IS BLUE. WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

He seemed to be afraid of me, so I stopped getting closer. He looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were a steel grey.

“Phantom” He said in a small quivering voice. I smiled at him. 

“THAT’S A COOL NAME! HOW OLD ARE YOU PHANTOM? I’M TWELVE.”

I watched him as he immediately looked at his hands. He seemed to be counting by making two fists and slowly extending a finger. Finally, he seemed to have found his answer and stuck out both hands at me. One hand had all five fingers spread out as far as they would go, the other hand had one finger held out.

“I dis many!” 

He was six. I looked around, but couldn’t see another Mer. Maybe he was like Black and is a new Mer. I could bring him back to the pod and he could be our newest member. That would be awesome!

“PHANTOM, WHY WERE YOU CRYING? ARE YOU ALONE?”

Immediately tears began to form in his eyes again.

“I-I can’t find Daddy! We going home, but he…he gone. Sniff… I want Daddy!”

I looked at him confused. Maybe he wasn’t a new Mer. Someone might have taken him in and now he’s lost.  
“DON’T CRY, PHANTOM. I’LL HELP YOU FIND YOUR DADDY.”

Everyone would be so proud of me that I was able to help this baby Mer.

~~*~~

_**~*~ Reader POV~*~** _

I noticed that it was taking Blue an awfully long time to feed Hawk. Russ and I had been going over some new signs, while the others lounged or played. I got up telling Russ that I would be right back and left to go check on him. I swam around all of his usual hunting grounds, but saw nothing. By the time I made it to the cave that housed Hawk, I was getting concerned. I looked inside and saw Hawk sleeping on his little nest, but no Blue. I went back to his hunting grounds and noticed something further out. I got closer and my heart stopped at what I saw. It was a woven seaweed bag filled with sponges. It was Blue’s bag, the one I made him. 

In a panic I swam back to the others. I was in such a panic that I didn’t notice that someone had swam in my way before I ran into them. It hurt, but apparently, they were so much stronger than me that it didn’t even phase them much. They did hold me, though, till I regained my senses.

“whoa, honey, where’s the fire?”

Stretch! The Mer I ran into was Stretch. I looked up at his face and tried to calm down enough to sign, but it was hard.

‘Stretch! Blue is missing! I found his bag, he was just supposed to feed Hawk, but he’s not there! I don’t know what to do!’

“easy, easy, honey. take a breath. what do ya mean blue is missin’? and who's hawk?”

I took a few breaths trying to ease my panic, but I couldn’t. My hands were still shaking something fierce. I was so scared. Not for me, but for Blue. What if this was my fault, because I didn’t tell anyone about Blue taking care of Hawk. I should have been with him. This is my fault! I didn’t even notice that it had gotten harder to breath, until I felt a hand on my face. I tried slowing down my breathing, like Red had taught me. He gets panic attacks a lot, too. Once I got myself under control, I focused back on Stretch. I know Stretch asked me a question, but I couldn’t seem to remember it. I looked up at him, and thankfully he seemed to catch on to the problem.

“who’s hawk, and why do ya think blue’s missin’?”

‘Hawk is a turtle that Blue found and was taking care of. I happened to see him taking care of him one day, which is the only reason I know. Blue wanted to do this on his own, so he wanted me to keep it a secret. I didn’t see the harm. This is my fault. I-I should have told someone. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.’

I could feel myself beginning to panic again. Stretch just rubbed my arms, trying to keep me grounded.

‘He went to feed Hawk, but didn’t come back. When I went to check, I couldn’t find him. Instead I found the seaweed satchel that I made for him on the ground. He wasn’t anywhere around. I… I don’t know what to do.’

Finally, I could see the same concern, and fear in his eyes that I was feeling. It was then that he wrapped one arm around me, and rushed me to the others. I was so scared for Blue. Once we got there, I let Stretch explain everything. The reaction was immediate. Everyone scattered. Russ, Comic, and Vanilla began searching the immediate area, while Stretch, Red, and Edge prepared to search further out. I stayed in the clearing with Black. I’m effectively mute, so I can’t call out his name or help search, because of my growing panic. Black was still a child. Neither of us would be much help. So, as much as it bothered both of us, we stayed behind. 

I was really struggling to keep my fear and panic at bay. Black could tell, and was trying to find something to distract me. I was rubbing my arms trying to keep myself grounded. Blue would be ok. He probably got startled by something and hid, or he saw something that caught his eye and was on his way back now. After all, I don’t remember smelling blood in the water. I felt the water behind me move. Black probably found something and wanted to show me. I tried to calm down, and began to turn. However, I was abruptly stopped, when a hand came from behind me trapping my arms to my body, and another hand moved to cover my mouth. My breath halted in my chest as fear washed over me. I could feel this person lean his head toward my ear while pulling me flush to his body.

“Now, Now, Kitten. Don’t Even Think About Making A Sound. I Heard Everything That Was Happening Here, So I Know You’re Alone.”

He seemed to take my lack of response as either a confirmation of his words, or acceptance of my captured state. Truly it was just plain fear.

“Now, Since It Seems You Know This Area Better Than The Others, You’re Going To Help Me _Find My Son.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, another cliff hanger.
> 
> Dun, Dun, Duuun
> 
> Sorry..., not sorry.
> 
> See ya'll next week!


	15. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get kidnapped by a Mysterious Mer.

My mind was blank. The shock of this entire situation was too much for me, and I was having trouble processing, or even just thinking clearly. He grabbed me because he thought I knew this area? Was this a joke? I still haven’t gone much further then the seaweed meadow. That isn’t that far! I began to look around frantically for anything that could help me get out of this situation. My eyes were moving quickly when I spotted movement on my right just behind some coral. My breath caught in my throat. Yes, I needed help, but not this way. I saw Black getting into some kind of ready pose, like he was going to tackle my attacker. That would only end up getting him hurt. I struggled in my attackers’ arms, trying to break free of his grip.

“Stop Struggling. I Won’t Hurt Ya As Long As You Behave.”

My struggles initially took my captor by surprise, but he was strong enough to maintain his grip. After he spoke, I allowed my struggles to die down. That’s because my true goal was achieved. I got Black's attention, without revealing him. I made eye contact with him, and as stealthily as I could, signed ‘no’. I watched his eyes move toward my hands for a moment. I could tell that he wanted to argue, but couldn’t. I signed 'no' again, just before feeling my captor begin to drag me away. I gave a slight struggle, just so that he wouldn’t become suspicious of my earlier actions. I watched as the clearing grew further and further away. Just before I lost sight of it, I thought I saw a dark figure dart from the clearing toward the reef. It must have been Black going to get help. I only hope that he makes it in time.

I was scared. I didn’t know what this person had in mind. After all, I can’t speak! What will happen to me when he figures this out? Can he understand sign? I allowed my mind to drift back to what he initially said. He wanted to find his son. That’s a noble and heartwarming endeavor, however, he decided to kidnap me to do it. If he would have just asked, we would have helped him. Something was off here, but for the life of me, I couldn’t figure out what. I tuned back in to my surroundings, noticing that we were just beginning to pass the meadow. The last bit of territory that I’m familiar with is being left behind. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes. Soon, all too soon, I would be completely useless to this Mer, and I can’t tell him so unless he knows sign. Would he hurt me for my silence, kill me? Or would he let me go? I hope it’s the latter. I had noticed some caves ahead, and we were heading right for them. Maybe if I struggle to get away, that will slow him down enough for someone to come help me. 

I really put up a struggle. If we make it to those caves, I’ll be trapped when he finds out my useless state. I heard a growl in my ear. I didn’t stop, though, I couldn’t. Something told me that I would be dead if we made it there. Something wasn’t right!

“Enough!”

He quickly halted and grabbed me by both arms. I gasped. He held me at arm’s length sneering at me. I took a moment to finally get a look at my captor. He looked like Blue but much older, and he had red eyelights. His tail was such a light grey that it was almost white, and from my position I could just make out a giant black ‘X’ on it. His flukes and fins were a deep crimson red. He shook me a bit before speaking again.

“I Told You To Stop Struggling. I Just Need You To Guide Me Around The Area, So I Can Find My Son.”

I couldn’t say anything, so I just stared. As threatening as he sounded earlier, he sounded more like a concerned dad now. I watched in shock as his aggressive pose seemed to melt in front of me. His harsh and aggressive words and demeanor, turning into worried pleading.

“Please, He’s Only Six Years Old. I- I Only Took My Eyes Off Him For A Moment, And He Was Gone. Phantom… His Name Is Phantom. He’s All I Got Left.”

I watched as this Mer who kidnapped me, became less of a threat. My Soul went out to him. I thought back to Blue and how scared I was when he went missing. This Mer must be just as scared, if not more so. I knew I couldn’t help search for Blue, but maybe I could help this Mer find his son. He was watching me intently. I knew I shouldn’t forgive this so easily, but it’s not like he hurt anyone. He didn’t even hurt me. Just scared the carp out of me. With an internal sigh, I made my decision. I then gave him a tentative nod.

It was like my nod of ascent to help him sparked a flame in him. His eyes lit so big and bright, they reminded me of Blue. He pulled me into a crushing hug and began to spin. I’m not really sure when he stopped, because even though my body stopped moving, my head did not.

“Hehe, Sorry About That, And For Scaring You Earlier. Let Me Introduce Myself Properly. My Name Is Cross.”

I tried to tell him that I still didn’t know who I was, but it was for naught. Apparently, my fears were confirmed and he couldn’t understand me. The look of confusion on his face was hilarious though. He was just about to speak again, when he was cut off by a bright orange harpoon shaped bone, shooting between us.

_**“let honey go!”** _

Cross’ hold on me had eased up just a bit, when I suddenly felt someone push in between us. It was Stretch! I was relieved to see him, but at the same time worried. Why wasn’t he out searching for Blue? Blue was much more important to find then me. That’s when I felt a chill race down my spine. Stretch was in front of me wielding an orange bone harpoon. I couldn’t see his face, because he was facing away from me. I peered over his shoulder, and my blood ran cold. There, a little way off, was Cross. The sneer was back on his face and his red eyelights were mere pin pricks in his glowering eyes. The thing that frightened me the most though was his weapon. In his hands was a crimson red sword about as long as he was, but shaped like a kitchen knife. This was a huge misunderstanding, but how do I stop this without getting killed in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Cliff Hanger!
> 
> Hehe... oops!
> 
> Not!


	16. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Cross come to blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...
> 
> Sorry for the late update. 4th of July was awesome, but unfortunately put me behind. I work in retail it's an occupational hazard. LOL!
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

I immediately tried to get Stretch’s attention. If he would only look at me, I could explain what happened and diffuse the situation. Instead he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind a nearby rock.

“not now honey. stay here while i take care of this.”

He wasn’t listening! I looked over to Cross. His face was still set in a sneer. Honestly I hated that look. I didn’t want Cross to hurt Stretch, but… I didn’t want Stretch to hurt Cross either. I needed to stop this. I went to move around the rock when I noticed Orange shimmering magic coming from in front of Stretch. In his hands appeared a skeletal animal head. At first I was confused as to what it was supposed to be, but the way he was holding it, told me it was some kind of weapon. 

**“who are you, and what do you want with honey?"**

The way Stretch spoke sent a chill down my spine, and not the good kind. I don’t even want to know the look on his face right now, because I have a feeling it would give me nightmares. Cross kidnapping me seemed to have really made him angry. My eyes opened wide, as I realized this was Cross’ chance to clear up this misunderstanding. All he had to do was explain himself to Stretch then everything would be fine. 

**“Who I Am And What My Business Is With The Mermaid Has Nothing To Do With You. Leave Now Before This Gets Ugly.”**

My eyes remained wide and my mouth was open. I… There are no words. I physically face palmed, as the situation continued to escalate. 

**“she is my pod-mate that you kidnapped, that makes it my business.”**

I felt touched, that Stretch considered me as already part of the pod. Their family. Unfortunately, such sentimentality was not helping this situation. I watched as they began to slowly circle each other. I really needed to stop this. I began to move around the rock again when I heard something unnerving. It sounded like something was charging up. I looked over to Stretch, who had moved toward to right, and saw an Orange light gathering at the mouth of the beast-head-weapon. 

**“well it don’t matter right now. you can explain it to everyone when we get back to the reef, cause now you’re comin’ with us.”**

“I Don’t Have Time For This.” Cross seemed to say to himself, just before dodging what appeared to be a net made of Orange magic. I watched as anger filled his eyes. He took his sword and slashed it at Stretch. He wasn’t even close to him, but I could see, with growing horror, a wave of red head straight for Stretch. He dove out of the way but his tail got nicked on the way past. Orange magic blood dissipated into the sea around us, as they continued their battle. Stretch’s eyes narrowed. He made another Orange boned harpoon and threw it at Cross, which he dodged easily. I watched it sail past only for it to turn around and come at Cross from behind.

I lifted my hands to my mouth. I wanted to say something. I wanted to scream at them to stop. Tell them that they were being idiots, but I couldn’t. Every time I took in a deep breath to do just that, I could feel my throat close up. This was getting ridiculous!

Attack after attack was traded. The water was filled with the scent of their blood. If they weren’t actively trying to kill each other, I would be impressed. Both of them were expertly dodging the others attack, only obtaining minor injuries like small cuts scrapes and bruises. The more I watched the more I became confident that they were an even match. I began to look around the area more often. I even noticed that I was becoming twitchy.

Maybe it was from all the blood in the water, but I had this pit of dread nestled in my stomach. I would jump every time I felt the water around me shift, because a small fish got too close. I was steadily becoming more agitated at my nervous state then with the two boneheads out there fighting. Something was wrong, and the smell of their blood in the water was not helping… wait. Blood. Their blood was saturating the area around us. While it wasn’t a lot, I remembered Edges warning from a few days ago. Predators can pick up a faint trace of blood, as long as their close enough. Sometimes that’s all it takes for them to begin hunting.

I began actively looking for any kind of predator that could be nearby. As if summoned by my own thoughts, a shark appeared from above the cave. I watched in horror as its eyes constricted and it went right for… Cross! It was fast, and Cross wasn’t paying it any attention. His focus solely on Stretch. I shot from the rock as fast as I could, barreling into him. The shark missed his target, but its tail smacked me pretty hard in the ribs. I was grabbed roughly and brought face to face with a livid Cross.

_**“What In The Seven Seas Do Ya Think Yer Doin’?”** _

I couldn’t reply, but I didn’t have to, as just then Stretch yelped. Cross looked behind me, only for him to pale. There behind me were not one, but three Blacktip Reef Sharks. Stretch had his harpoon in hand while Cross held up his sword. Me? Well I was cowering between the two of them, being useless. I wasn’t sure how well we’d fare seeing as that all three were getting more aggressive because of the blood. Stretch and Cross looked at each other then looked down at me, before nodding. I wasn’t sure what that meant, but I hoped it was a way out. Just then I felt stretch grab my wrist and pull me with him as he darted past the sharks.

_“hang on honey!”_

I felt and heard a major disturbance in the water, and was just about to look back when I was stopped. 

“don’t worry honey. he’ll catch up to us.” 

I wanted to protest, but couldn’t. We swam for what felt like hours in a random direction. I was losing steam quickly, but luckily Stretch seemed to notice. There was a giant Kelp forest up ahead that we dove into. Once inside a few feet, we finally stopped. My chest burned from the exertion. After a few moments we heard the kelp being moved. Stretch moved in front of me, as we waited. When the kelp in front of us moved, it revealed Cross. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding in relief. Unfortunately my relief was short lived. Stretch and Cross were both still mad at each other and seemed to want to continue their fight. I had enough. They were so close to each other, growling I might add, that I took both their heads and knocked them together. 

_“Ouch!”  
“ouch!”_

In shock and pain they both turned to me. Using sign I told Stretch to interpret for me. 

‘You both are _idiots!_ Cross kidnapped me, because he thought I knew the area well enough to help him find his kid. If you both would have just spoken to each other, instead of fighting we would be looking for the kids. Now however you two are injured, and we are officially lost!’ 

Stretch decided that now was a good time to talk back. 

“actually, honey we’re not lost.” 

‘Oh? You know how to get back from here?’ 

I had lifted a brow in challenge. If he could get us back, I would apologize for my skepticism. However, I don’t think I’m wrong. Stretch floundered for a moment really looking around. I heard Cross snicker and leveled a glare at him. Finally with shoulders slumped he spoke. 

“yeah, ok. we’re lost.” 

I never felt so unhappy to be right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Blacktip Reef Sharks are one of the few sharks that live on reefs. They prey on small creatures that live there, and they're not super aggressive. They are also territorial, so they will only leave their reef if food is scarce. They are also loners, but will help each other hunt if food is scarce.
> 
> Hope you had a fantastic 4th!
> 
> See ya next week! ; )


	17. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, and READY TO GO!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and encouraging comments. You all mean a lot to me. Just so you know, Fair was Awesome! Both my clubs did great on their projects, AND I GOT A TAN!!!
> 
> But enough about me, WE HAVE TO FIND BLUE AND PHANTOM!
> 
> Off to adventure!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was warm as I woke up. I felt safe and comfortable. I shifted a little to help wake up further, only to notice a pair of arms tighten slightly around my middle. Black was always such a cuddler. With my eyes still closed I turned around to face him. He needed to get up anyway. When I opened them finally, I was surprised to see, not a cute child’s sleeping face, but an adult’s skeletal rib cage. I slowly looked up to see the face of this adult cuddler. It was Stretch.

My mind froze, trying for the life of me to recall, how this happened. I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head just enough to see giant kelp gently swaying above us. It was at that moment that everything came back. Blue missing… being kidnapped… meeting Cross… sharks… Oh yeah… We’re lost. I quietly groaned at that memory, just before hearing a quiet chuckle from above me. I looked only to find Stretch fully awake and watching me.

“good mornin’ honey.”

I could only glare at him, because my hands were trapped at my sides, and I was still feeling cranky about the situation. Thankfully he took the hint and let me go. Once my hands were free I tried to let my irritation go.

‘Morning.’

I looked around a bit to see if Cross was still asleep. No… he wasn’t. There behind me, he was sitting on a rock watching us. It wasn’t until our eyes met that he gave me a very smug expression. I however, being super slow to think when I first get up most morning took a moment to figure out why he gave me that look. I turned to look at Stretch, and ask him why Cross was giving me that look. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t meet my gaze. Instead deciding that the kelp forest was a much more interesting thing to look at, and doing so with the brightest blush I’ve seen on him to date. It was at that moment it hit me. Cross saw Stretch and I snuggling while we slept. Granted I can’t precisely recall how that happened, because I distinctly remember not being close enough to touch when I went to sleep last night. However, none of that really matters, because it happened and Cross saw. Now I can feel my face getting hotter, and that it’s probably as red as Cross’ sword. I buried my face in my hands in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. Cross however, just laughed.

“yeah, yeah. laugh while ya can knife boy.”

Suddenly I heard Cross stop laughing. Instead I heard deep guttural growling.

_“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”_

“ya heard me.”

“SEE I’M NOT SURE I DID, CAUSE I DON’T WIELD A KNIFE. I USE A SWORD WHICH IS MORE THAN A MATCH TO YOUR TOOTHPICKS.”

“ _toothpicks?!!_ i don’ know what your talkin’ bout. these are harpoons. ya know the same weapon used to take down whales?”

My hands went from hiding embarrassment to hiding in complete astonishment. I slowly parted my fingers to watch these… fools… go at it… again. I tried to be nice, really, I did, but do they seriously hate each other that much that they forget about their son and brother, who have been missing?! I have literally had it with these two. If I didn’t need their help, I would have left their scaly butts here, and searched myself. As it was, I instead began searching for something I could use to get their attention. The first thing I noticed was a few mollusks buried in the sand. They were small enough I could throw them, but as irritating as they were, I didn’t want to hurt them. That’s when I found two nice sized shells sitting in the sand. Their former occupant had either recently died or upgraded to a larger shell, because these were intact.

~~*~~

_“Mama, Mama! Look what I found!”_

__

_In my hands I had two nice sized clam shells intact._

__

_“Wow Sweetie! That’s Amazing! You know finding intact shells that size are rare, and you found two!”_

__

_I was beaming ear to ear. I felt so proud of myself._

__

_“You should go show Daddy your find. I bet he’ll be just as impressed as I am.”_

__

_I looked around quickly wanting to show him my shells as quickly as possible. There he was walking back from the bathrooms. I ran as quickly as my short little legs would carry me._

__

_“Daaaddddyyyy! Look! Look what I found!”_

__

_I waved my shells above my head impatient for him to see my find and be impressed. Daddy had crouched down to my level before scooping me up when I finally reached him. I squealed, and giggle loudly. By the time I had settle down enough to show him my find, we were already back with Mommy._

__

_“Daddy, look. See? I found pretty shells.”_

__

_“Oh Wow! Would you look at that? Those are beautiful, and you found them all by yourself?”_

__

_At my quick nod, Daddy whistled. I giggled smiling, so happy._

__

_“You know I bet those shells could help us get enough sand to build a big sandcastle. What do you think kiddo?”_

__

_“gasp… YES!”_

__

_I quickly squirmed to get down, then grabbed Daddy’s hand to drag him closer to the water._

__

_“Come on Daddy, come on.”_

__

_“I’m coming (Y…….”_

~~*~~

A wave of dizziness hit and I sank to the floor. That… that was different to my normal flashbacks. There was a small throbbing pain near the front of my head. I felt like there was an important piece of information there that I just can’t quite remember. The more I try to think about it the more it hurts.

“really you’re goin’ there? bud ya have no idea what ya started.”

Tuned back in to my more pressing dilemma I frown at the two quarreling Mers. I move to get up when I remember the two shells I found. I look back at the guys a smirk in place. I knew how to stop them this time. I quickly take both shell and fill them up with the sand and muck from the sea floor. Then noting their distance from each other, I swam a little way above each of them. Then I dumped the shells contents on both of them. Their shrieks of surprise were music to my ears. Now that I had both of their attention, I leisurely swam between them a smug expression on my face.

“honey, wha…”

Stretch’s complaint died off, when my expression changed to one of displeasure. I again told him to translate for me as I chewed them out.

‘The both of you should be ashamed. Here you are arguing over, what, who has the bigger weapon? When you both have a missing kid to find.’

I look over at Cross before continuing.

‘Your son is out there, on his own. He needs you looking for him, Not trying to prove that your some mermaid samurai.’

Instantly I turn more toward Stretch, and his smile at Cross’ berating slid right off.

‘And You. Your brother is missing. Blue is out there somewhere, for some reason, and you want to prove you’re a tough guy.'

I go back to eyeing them both.

‘ _News Flash_ those kids don’t need a samurai or a tough guy. They need their _Dad_ and _Big Brother_.’

I watched them both wilt as they became ashamed of their actions. Good! They should be ashamed. Now though it was time to figure out our next step, seeing as we’re still LOST. Just as I was about to continue my tirade however, I stop. I thought I heard…? No it couldn’t be. Could it? Stretch gave me a curious look, when I heard something again. This time the voice was unfamiliar to me, but not it seemed to Cross.

“PHANTOM?”

The first voice repeated again and it sounded like they were saying hello.

“blue!”

Just like that there was no more question of what to do next. No more fighting to be had. Now we just needed to follow the voices of the boys. Hope surged within me, and at the speed their going they felt it too. Now you boys just keep on yelling... we’re coming.


	18. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one done.
> 
> Enjoy!

The guys in front of me are much faster than I anticipated. Not that it’s a problem for them, or a problem for the situation. Just… I can’t keep up. The kids are still shouting different things and clearly having a good time, with the amount of giggling I’m hearing. Unfortunately, the guys in front of me have a one-track mind, and keeping track of the Mer girl following them, is not on their radar. I would be more frustrated, but we really need to find those kids. The further they pulled away however, the more worried I became. The Kelp seemed to be getting thicker. I was just able to see their tails through it. I wish I could yell at them to slow down. I tried grabbing Stretch’s tail to get his attention, and ended up missing. It was at that moment that I completely lost sight of the both of them and could now only follow them by the movement of the kelp they disappeared behind.

Luckily, I could still hear the kids so I knew what general direction I needed to go. At this point though I had completely lost the guys. I needed to stop and catch my breath. They swam fast and try as I might I just couldn’t keep up. At least it seemed that Blue and Phantom were alright. I felt relief at that, plus they would soon be reunited with their families. 

I looked around when I started to feel something strange. I looked off to my left, and felt a strong urge to explore that direction. I couldn’t explain it. It’s like that feeling you get in the morning as your getting out of bed. You can roll right or left and both options would get you out of bed and on the floor. However, you feel the need to go in a certain direction, and if you go against it you’ll be crabby the rest of the day, because everything feels off. Thus, the coined phrase waking up on the wrong side of the bed. There doesn’t seem to be a logical reason for it, but that doesn’t make it any less true. So, since I’m no longer part of the rescue party and the urge, practically a need, to go in that direction is so strong, I’m going to follow the urge. Besides, it’s not like I can get any more lost.

With that thought I headed out. After a bit I noticed a slight incline of the sea floor. It wasn’t much at first, but it steadily became more noticeable. I also notice that I could no longer hear the kids. It was a shame, but I hoped that their silence meant that the guys had found them, or that I had just moved out of hearing range. Both are possibilities and the preferred outcomes. A little while later I noticed the kelp getting thinner. I smiled. I was actually getting near the edge of this forest and that made me extremely happy. My pace sped up, and I could just make out the forest edge. It was as I was just about to break through that I stopped. I thought I heard something. I listened a little more intently, and my eyes widened. That was clearly the giggling of children. 

I swam the last bit of distance and broke out of the kelp forest. The giggling and shouts were clearer now, as well as the sounds of… echoes? I took in my surroundings, trying to find where they were coming from. Scanning the horizon, I noticed what seemed like a deep gash in the sea floor. It was a chasm. I made my way toward it. The kids’ giggles and shouted phrases, were coming from there. The closer I got the more excited my search got. I was constantly scanning the edge looking for those boys. Once I was close enough to see just a little way inside, I saw how dark it was. I shivered as my mind began conjuring all kinds of nasty water things that could be hiding in there. _Thank you, Danny, for the ill-timed memory of deep-sea fish pictures._ Luckily, he was more interested in reptiles, and dinosaurs, then fish. So, I only had pictures to fuel my imagination. Unfortunately, that was enough.

Lost in my train of thought, fear and grossed out as it was, I didn’t notice right away that the giggles and shouts had stopped. Not until I heard Blue call out to me.

“New Friend?”

I stopped and looked up. There was Blue with a small fleshy Mer child beside him. The moment he saw that he had my attention he waved his hands frantically in greeting.

“NEW FRIEND! YOU’RE HERE! COME AND SEE WHAT ME AND PHANTOM FOUND.”

He began beckoning me over, just as excitedly as his wave. I smiled wide at him and began heading over. He and Phantom both had their focus entirely on me, when I noticed some movement behind them. My smile dropped and I paused, as I recognized a huge tentacle rising from the chasm toward the kids. Panic flooded me, and I raced straight toward them. I tried to get Blue to come toward me, but he just seemed confused. More tentacles began rising from the chasm, as I pushed myself to go faster.  
The next few moments were a blur. The moment I reached them I saw Blue begin to dart away as he also noticed the danger. Phantom was frozen in fear, so I picked him up to carry him away. I felt something long and powerful reach around my waist and pull me back. At that moment I threw Phantom at Blue who had stopped frozen watching everything happen in fear. He needed to swim away with Phantom. He needed to get away. Unfortunately, with fear having rooted him he needed something to shock him out of it. I did the only thing I could, in hopes that it would be enough.

_“RUN BLUE!!!”_

I yelled at the top of my lungs for him to run. I saw him snap out of it enough to run, and I smiled. I knew that the creature had me and I thought that I would feel panic and fear. Instead I felt calm. Something inside me knew that I would die if I spoke, and now it’s happening. At least the kids are safe. I saw the mantle of the octopus just for a moment before it ballooned over me, trapping me. I saw how thin its membrane was and decided I could try to break out. Just then I watched it descend and felt something pierce my stomach moments before a fire began to blaze through my veins. The pain was intense. I couldn’t move or even think. No longer was there anything I recognized besides the pain, and shifting colors. My vision was blurred, but I suddenly went from seeing a reddish orange completely surround me, to a vibrant red. Shortly after it turned to blue. Something… several somethings that were white moved around in my vision. I watched unable to see clearly or hear anything as one of the white things filled the space before me. The pain flared as I felt myself be moved. The white thing before me got close enough to my face, for me to make out a skeletal face that I didn’t recognize. Once he pulled away I saw green surround me and the pain begin to recede, before it all faded away to black.


	19. Reds POV part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the search party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had to split into two, because it grew bigger then I intended. It is an important two chapters though so please bare with me.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> **WARNING: PANIC ATTACK**

Things were goin’ great the last few days. Edge was stickin’ ‘round camp more often and there was more down time then I remembered in a while. Everyone was a lot less stressed, includin’ me (though I refuse to let the others know). Like I said things were great, all thanks to Doll. I know she don’t see it, and I’m sure that she wouldn’t believe it if I did tell her. However the truth is the truth, and she’s a million bucks. Even Edge likes her. Which is good, cause she’s been good for him… for all of us.

I’ve never seen Black be so open, and his natural high energy is definitely more relaxed. Not sure what she did, but I’m glad to see the kid sleepin’ better. It’s been rough on all of us, ‘specially Russ, who has a particular soft spot for the kid. Then in two days after Black starts sharing her cave, he and Russ start hangin’ out more, and the circles under his eyes fade to nothin’.

Then there’s Blue. Just in the last few days I’ve seen his confidence skyrocket. Sure he put up a good front, but I could tell he was fakin’. That kid would always try to do somethin’, then look to his brother for approval. Then if Stretch wasn’t there, he would try to do things on his own that he just wasn’t ready for. I could see that he wanted to be independent and help out, he just has a habit of bitin’ off more then he can chew. Somethin’ though has him feelin’ independent, and I have a feelin’ of my own that Doll is to thank for that.

Speakin’ of which, she should be back by now. I watched her leave the group, just before Stretch went to find Blue. I could feel myself tense. Somethin’ wasn’t right. I looked around carefully, tryin’ to find out what was makin’ me feel like I was bein’ watched. I looked to my brother to see if he noticed anythin’, and saw that he was lookin’ around too. I was just about to say somethin’ to him, when Stretch swam up with a very distressed Doll. I saw tears swimmin’ in her eyes, and when I glanced back at Stretch I saw concern borderin’ on fear in his.

“blue is missing!”

I saw Comic swim up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“stretch, what do you mean he’s missing?”

_“i mean he’s gone! not in the reef. We gotta find him. i… i gotta find him.”_

“easy stretch. we ain’t gonna make ya search for him on yer own, but ya gotta explain what happened.” I said.

So he did. He told us about how Blue was takin’ care of a turtle and how they found the bag Doll made for him abandoned. I gotta admit this wasn’t goin’ to be easy. I could still feel those eyes on me, but I shrugged it off. I didn’t have time to worry about that, specially when me and my bro had to prepare to track a child out into the ocean. I swear if Blue ain’t bein’ kidnapped right now, I’m goin’ to throttle the kid. How dare he make everyone worry. I looked at Doll one more time. How dare he bring her to tears.

“RED GO GET THE KELP AND SEAWEED BAGS AND GET VANILLA TO FILL THEM WITH HIS HEALING PILLS AND FOOD. I’LL GO SHARPEN THE WHALE BONE KNIVES AND GET THE KELP ROPE.”

“gotcha boss.”

Vanilla was gettin’ ready to head out with Comic and Russ, when I spotted him.

“hey vanilla.”

“YES?”

“boss wanted me to get supplies in case our search takes us past our territory.”

“OH! OF COURSE… BUT… DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE HE HAS GONE OUT THAT FAR?”

I looked at the concern in his eyes. I hated bein’ the voice of comfort. I ain’t good at it, and I tend to screw it up somehow. Unfortunately I also have a soft spot for the guy. He’s too innocent for the world we’re in, and reminds me of the kids. So I tried to be that comfort.

“dunno, but it never hurts to be prepared.”  
He seemed content with my answer, and with a nod went to get our supplies.

After getting the supplies I met with my bro behind the reef, where we found Blue’s bag still lyin’ there. We were goin’ to wait for Stretch, but after a while Edge thought it would be better if he caught up. Otherwise we could lose the kids trail. He was right, and starfish knew how much of a head start he had on us. Edge was a strong hunter, but he was an even better tracker. 

We had followed the trail for several hours, only stoppin’ when it got too dark for him to see. The Mer that attacked him all those years ago and left the scar on his face, also damaged his vision. Since then he hasn’t been able to see well in the dark. With just a glance I knew what he wanted to do and looking around I led us to a cave. Luckily it wasn’t too far off the trail. We silently ate our rations and I took first watch. 

I kept my back to the cave as I sat just inside staring out. I was on edge (heh). This was too familiar. My bro and I used to always be tense waiting for the other shoe to drop. Life before this wasn’t easy. Everythin’ around was quiet, but unlike the lazy fins I couldn’t find peace. Back on the reef there was always some noise. I mean come on Comic snores like a freakin’ motor boat. Here though, it’s like back on the surface. Back when I was watchin’ out for more then just a predator. Back when nowhere was really safe. I could feel my breathin’ hitch. Carp I need to calm down and just bre…

*CLACK*

The sound was loud and right in front of me. I suddenly couldn’t see well everything got blurry like it was covered in a haze. Was that smoke? Fire?! I couldn’t breathe! I could hear gun shots in the distance… Screaming! Where was I?! Bro?! A hand came down on my shoulder. Someone… Someones got me, but I can’t escape! I… can’t breathe!

“RED!”

I heard him, my bro. He sounded close but I can’t see him. I can’t breathe enough to call out and someone has me. I… I’m gonna die! Please… Bro Help Me?! 

“RED, YOU’RE ALRIGHT! YOU’RE SAFE. YOU NEED TO BREATHE.”

I can’t. I tried to take a breath, but it hurts. The smoke hurts! I can still hear the screaming, and shots bein’ fired. How can he say I’m safe? I’m not safe! We’re not safe!

“Let me try.”

Who was that? Are they gonna hurt us? I can’t! 

It was just then that a gentle green glow started filtering in to my sight from behind me. A calming warmth began to spread over me like a warm blanket. My vision started to clear up a little an I could see Edge in front of me holding onto my shoulders. He looked really worried, like he used to before we joined the pod… The pod. That’s right we’re underwater now. We’re safe… right? My breathing I could feel bein’ forced to relax, makin’ me tired. I tried to think of how that could be, when I finally noticed another pair of hands softly placed on my back between my shoulders. Heh, so that’s how… 

In that moment my world went dark.


	20. Reds POV part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. First this chapter was being stubborn, but I finally got it written. the next chapter will be on time. Second the reason for the delay, was because I hit what I call a low point. I basically lose interest in doing anything, even if I love doing it. Unfortunately that includes writing. I don't get them to often, so this one came at me from seemingly out of nowhere.
> 
> Thanks for all your patience with me, and I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> P.S.  
> The next chapter will pick back up with Reader POV.

When I woke up, I felt light headed and dizzy. Kinda like I was high on somethin’. I sat up and put my hand to my head. I could feel the water behind me shift, but didn’t care enough to look. I felt awful. I tried to remember what happened last night. The last thing I remembered was takin’ up watch by the cave entrance…Ooooh. I had a massive panic attack. Carp! 

Once the feelin’ of everythin’ spinnin’ stopped, I slowly looked ‘round. I couldn’t see my bro, but there was someone else in the cave with me. It was another skele-mer. I looked him over critically and deemed him a relatively low to nonexistent threat. After all the guy was small. I mean he looked fit and was clearly an adult, but he was the same size as Doll. The smallest adult in the pod. He swam over to me and I was surprised. The guy moved with the grace of a dancer. Gotta admit, I didn’t think that was possible underwater, but there he was.

“hey there. don’t flip out. your bro just went to check on something, then he’ll be back.”

I raised a brow at him. Maybe he had a reason to think I freak out easily, but I refuse to admit it. specially to someone I just met. No offence… naw some offence… this guy couldn’t scare a coward. He’s tiny. Just like Doll, and I make sure she knows it.

“hey what’s a dancer’s favorite snack?”

Um was he tryin’ to joke with me?

“what?” 

“chips and salsa.”

I laughed, nearly snortin’. That was good. Once I calmed down, I offered my hand for a shake.

“name’s red.”

“rhythm.”

He took my hand and I felt a strong grip. Ok this guy wasn’t a pushover. Still nothin’ to worry ‘bout though. 

“ya the one used healin’ magic on me, right?”

I saw a blue gray blush cross his face, as he nodded. I took the moment to really look at the guy. He had a blue-grey tail that had dark blue stripes. They started small near his flukes and got bigger toward his back. his flukes and fins were a dark blue. What really set him apart though was that the magic makin’ up his tail spread up around his spine till it made a dark blue hood like shape around his head. It also seemed to wrap in front of him encasin’ his sternum. He looked awesome.

It was at that moment I heard Edge come back.

“BROTHER! YOU’RE AWAKE!”

He swam toward me, nearly knockin’ me over with how fast he was goin’. It actually surprised me that he grabbed me into a hug, in front of someone. He’s so shy that he doesn’t normally show any affection, especially openly. Guess I really scared him last night. I could feel the guilt creepin’ in, thick and heavy. He didn’t deserve that. He should have been able to sleep soundly, while I did my job, and kept watch. He shouldn’t have to worry about my stupid tail. I…

My thoughts were cut off by a particularly tight squeeze. He still hadn’t let me go, so I knew that he wasn’t ok.

“bro? ya ok?”

“I’M FINE RED. HOW… How Are You Feeling?”

The guilt pulsed sharply in my soul. He didn’t need to worry ‘bout me. No… he shouldn’t worry ‘bout me. I’m useless. Can’t even keep watch, while my bro sleeps.

“Red! Stop That. It’s Not Your Fault, That You Had A Panic Attack.”

“but…”

“No! No But. You Had An Attack. You Can’t Control Yours Anymore Then I Can Control Mine. As The Mermaid Said The Last Time, It’s Called An Attack For A Reason.”

I let out a heavy sigh. He was right. I can’t predict or control when or where I have an attack. I know I’m only lucky if I can get myself together when I feel one comin’. Which don’t happen too often. 

“k bro. you’re right.”

“GOOD! NOW THAT IS SETTLED, ON TO THIS OAF.”

“heh, sorry about last night. see I was lookin’ for a friend of mine and accidentally knocked a stone loose, when I found your cave.” Said Rhythm as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“ya lost a friend?” I was curious and now slightly suspicious. Did this guy have anything to do with Blue’s disappearance?

“yup. His name is dj, and he’s a musician. We got separated after some reef sharks attacked.”

“YOU WERE ATTACKED BY REEF SHARKS? AS IN MORE THEN ONE?”

“yeah?”

“THAT IS A LIE, AND WILL NOT STAND FOR IT. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THOSE SHARKS DON’T VENTURE FROM THE REEF AND HUNT ALONE.”

I hated to do this, but I didn’t have a choice.

“uh… bro? hate to say it but there is an exception to that.”

“WHAT!?”

“um… yeah. with how scarce the fish in the reef have been lately, that would cause them to hunt in packs outside their territory.”

Edge narrowed his eyes at me, like I was tryin’ to embarrass him or somethin’.

“AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?”

“stretch told me… last year.”

I watched my bro’s face light up in a red blush. So to take some of the sting away I moved my attention back to Rhythm. 

“so you’re now lookin’ for your friend?”

“yup”

Ok so unless I want details of the attack, which it was probably a case of wrong place at the wrong time, or ask about somethin’ that was buggin’ me. Hmm. Choices, choices.

“k, so I have a question ‘bout your magic. We got two healers in the pod and neither one of them can calm a panic attack like ya did. how’d ya do it?”

“huh?... oh! well i don’t heal so much as my magic can control body function.”

“wat?” I was completely confused.

“yeah it’s a type of healing, but more of an aid then a permanent fix. great for panic attacks and insomnia though.”

This was fascinatin’ I wanted to learn more, but just as I was about to launch into my next question, Edge decided to pipe in. Thanks bro.

“AS FASCINATING AS THIS IS WE HAVE TO GO. OR DID YOU FORGET RED THAT WE ARE TRYING TO FIND A WAYWARD CHILD.”

Ouch! Well yeah, I had that comin’. I did kinda forget about Blue. I sighed internally as I made my way to the cave entrance.

“right bro. well rhythm, good luck findin’ your friend.”

“wait!”

I turned to look at him once more.

“could… is it alright if i travel with you a bit? ju- just until you find who your lookin’ for, or i find my friend?”

I looked to my bro to see if he had a problem with that, and when I saw nothin’ I shrugged.

“eh ain’t no skin off our nose.”

With that we left the cave and Edge led us back to the trail. Don’t know how long we’d been followin’ it before w heard voices in the distance. We weren’t sure but one of them sounded like Blue, so we picked up the pace. The closer we got the more sure we were that one of the voices was Blue. Finally, we were close enough to see them and my non existent heart nearly stopped. Blue and another small mer were facing away from a chasm where a giant octopus was emerging. A mer shot from the kelp forest practically beside them and rescued the tiny mer while Blue dodged out of the way. Edge and I dashed forward. We were too far away to be of imidiate assistance, but hopefully we wouldn’t be too late. Famous last words as I saw their rescuer get nabbed by one of the tenticles, then throw the small mer away toward a frightened Blue. It was then that I could have sworn I herd an angel, even though there weren’t no singin’.

_“Run Blue!”_

The mer had yelled just before Blue darted into the kelp, and she got swallowed up by the beast. Edge and I doubled our efforts. My bro was quicker though and brought out his blaster. It looked like a very fancy 45mm, in the shape of an animal skull. The most awesome part of it though was that it didn’t shoot out bullets but freakin’ lazers. I pulled out my own long-range weapons which happened to be tiny bone shaped red knives. Each one was about the length of my hand, but they were sharp. We both fired at the octopus until it had released its prey. W were so focused on our target that we didn’t notice Rhythm try and help the mer we had rescued or that Blue was coming back out of the kelp with that tiny mer in tow. Once we had chased it back to the depths from which it came, we turned back around. I swear that my soul stopped at the sight. There on the ground was Doll, and she wasn’t breathing.


	21. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First I'd like to apologize for the unintentional and unexpected hiatus. Things have been happening IRL, that caused a sudden spike in my depression. Good news is I'm finally getting back to things I love to do, which means hopefully regular postings on AO3.
> 
> I also want to thank you all for your patience. You guys really do mean a lot to me.
> 
> Now on to the chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

I’m so tired. Though my eyes seem to be closed, I can’t find the sweet release of sleep. Pain races through my veins like wild fire, yet I cannot move to relieve it. My limbs and tail feel like they are made out of lead, even my chest feels too heavy to allow oxygen in. I can hear the pounding of my heart, yet it seems distant and growing quieter with each beat. For a while I had felt a warmth coursing through my body, but now even that feels like a distant memory. A numbness starts to settle in my limbs, relieving me of the burning. I’m… so…cold.

_***PAIN*** _

Something is forcing my lungs to expand. Like a pressure inside my lungs making them get bigger, before it switches to make them smaller. It burns, like I ran a marathon. I can’t hear my heart anymore. Then just as that becomes uncomfortable, another pressure takes hold of my heart, squeezing, forcing it to beat. It feels like it’s punching my chest over and over. Please… stop. Make it… stop. 

I can feel something prying my mouth open, yet this doesn’t hurt. Just a steady pressure as it is forced to move. Something hard and smooth is placed on my tongue. It doesn’t stay there though. I felt it roll to the back of my throat, choking me, yet I could do nothing to dislodge it. I felt my mouth close, before I felt pressure at my throat. It started just under my jaw and traveled down to the top of my sternum. After the third stroke I swallowed and felt the thing in my throat travel to my stomach.

I don’t know how long it was before I began to feel something course through my veins again. It was warm and soothing. I could feel the numbness in my body recede, but I still felt heavy. The ache in my chest, from my heart and lungs began to ease. The pressure on my heart, that forced it to beat, dissipated, leaving it to beat weakly on its own.

Sound began to filter in. The first thing I registered was crying. Two kids were crying. Then the sound of someone hushing and comforting them. They were loud but I had a feeling it was quiet for them. Something… a hand, touched my cheek. He was the quietest yet.

“doll, don’t know if ya c’n hear me, but ya gotta breathe. please! rhythm can’t keep this up forever, and ya’ll die unless ya breathe.”

Red? I tried. I barely felt them move. I was just too weak. Too tired.

“MER-WENCH DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP. YOU ARE STRONGER THAN SOME EIGHT TENTACLED FREAK. NOW BREATHE CURSE IT!”

Edge?! I tried again. This time they contracted more, but I still wasn’t pulling anything in on my own. That’s when I felt two small hands grasp mine, and pull it to his chest. I could feel him shuddering beneath my hand.

“Please, N-New Friend. I-I’m Sorry! Please… Please Don’t Go!”

Blue! I tried once more. With every ounce of strength, I had left, I tried to breathe. It felt like I broke through a wall, because suddenly I was gasping, sucking in as much oxygen as my lungs could hold.

My eyes burst open, and my back arched from the force of my breath. Unfamiliar hands held me down as my stomach wound flared up with my sudden movement. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sudden pain. My body and limbs still felt heavy and slightly numb.

“easy there, sunfish. you still have toxins runnin’ through your body.”

He eased my back down before turning to his left. There was Red hovering close beside me, with a bag in his hands.

“red, i need another two candies.”

“two!?”

Both Red and I know how potent those candies can be. Does this mean I’m still in danger? Are these ones not as potent, or does he not know how strong they are?

“yes two. one she needs to eat, to combat the new toxins runnin’ through her system. that jolt she had loosened some of the toxins still festerin’ in the main wound. the other i’ll use to make a poultice, to put on the wound. i’ll also need some kelp to wrap it.”

After the explanation, Red nodded and handed a candy to the stranger. He then brought the other to my lips. I quickly glanced at Blue, remembering the last time I saw these in use. He was so weak and frail. The candies left him so light headed that he couldn’t do much without becoming dizzy. I know I should listen, but… I can’t. We’re not safe! If I’m too weak and out of it, they could be in danger.

Red must have been able to read the panic on my face, because his next words cut right through it.

“hey doll, it’s ok. we gotcha. nothin’ bad’s goin to happen while we’re here.”

I looked up at Red’s face and saw something I was not expecting. It was a small smile. What made it so unexpected was that it was full of relief and was genuine. It was rare, but that was all it took to put my mind at ease. He and his brother wouldn’t let anything happen to the kids. Instead of a reply I opened my mouth to accept the candy. It tasted like lime-aid and was much easier for me to swallow this time. The moment it hit my stomach, I immediately felt a bubbly, fizzy sensation coursing through my body, and going straight to my head. My imagination immediately brought to mind the scrubbing bubbles characters shooting through my body, but much softer than how I imagined they would clean a bathroom. Hehehe. It took a bit to realize my head felt like it was full of static, and my body felt disconnected and tingly. Even my vision seemed a little blurry, like I couldn’t focus on anything well. 

Red looked softer and kinder as he watched me. Huh. I felt something being pressed into my stomach, before hands began wrapping something else around my waist. I looked down to see what was happening, but could only make out skeletal hands securing something green to my waist. It felt cold and uncomfortable. I didn’t like it. I could feel my hands clumsily move at my command. This green thing needed to come off. Just before I could touch it though, a hand gently took mine and brought it to his face. It was Reds hand, and he gently kissed mine which stunned me.

“no doll. Ya gotta leave ‘em there.”

I slowly nodded my head which caused the Ocean to spin. I closed my eyes against it, and felt a hand behind my head. Red had started speaking again, but I couldn’t tell who he was talking to or really what he was saying. Only one word stood out and that was _‘safe’_. He was right I was safe here in his arms, because I felt him pick me up, just before sleep took hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I am so glad you all are enjoying it. Your comments and kudos give me encouragement to continue writing this story, so please let me know what you think in the comments. Can't wait to hear from you.


End file.
